Honesty
by Jedi Princess Clarrisani
Summary: Mariah has a baby and must marry the father. Problem is, the three suspects have all found someone new... stong shonen ai[KevinLee, KaiRay, TysonMax] Completed Jan 29 2004
1. Prologue

****

Honesty

Warning: This story contains some strong shonen ai from the word 'go'. If you have a problem reading boy/boy love, then I would suggest that you turn back now. While this story is good, it just is not the story for you. However, if you _like_ shonen ai, continue on and enjoy. ^_^

****

Note to Mariah Fans: This story contains some verbal Mariah bashing, but it is necessary to the story as a whole. There is no avoiding it. However, this does not mean I hate Mariah, but quite the opposite. Mariah is one of my favourite characters, but this story called for what takes place within it. Please do not pass judgement until you have read the entire story.

****

Note to Angst fans: Prepare to be disappointed. :p

****

Thank You to my two beta readers: my good home town friend from a few blocks away Izure (friends til the end), and Melanie of _Level4Chaos_ (I still worship you #^_~# ). You two ladies have saved me from some rather embarrassing mistakes and pointed out things I missed while editing my draft. This story was a little too strong for my little sister to read just yet (she's 15), but I'm sure she'll find it anyhow.

****

Couplings: Kevin/Lee, Kai/Ray, and Tyson/Max

****

Authors Note: This is my first serious attempt at any strong shonen ai. I've been assured by Melanie that it is okay, but I'm still a little unsure about it myself. Hope you like it.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor do I own Beyblade.

Now, on with the story…

* * *

****

Prologue

"You just tell her."

The other growled into the firsts shoulder, nibbling on the flesh of the neck. "And how do you expect me to do that?"

"Ring her up. Call her. Just tell her."

"You know I can't do that."

"Bullshit, Lee." The other made a sharp movement, flipping Lee over onto his back and reaching down, grasping his manhood. "You tell her."

"Kevin…" Lee gritted his teeth, hands clutching at the sheets as the younger teen moved down, taking him in his mouth. "She won't… listen…"

Kevin shook his head, running his tongue over the member. "Make her listen."

Lee half growled, half purred in the back of his throat. "God damn it Kev, you know its not that easy."

Kevin didn't reply, focusing his attention on pleasuring his longtime friend and more recently lover. Lee pressed his head back against the pillows, gasping as he fought the mixture of feelings threatening to encompass him. Violet eyes watched Lee's face, a smirk playing across Kevin's lips. Just as he could see that Lee had almost reached the peak, he stopped, chuckling.

"Not yet."

Lee growled. "You bastard."

"You've called me worse." He moved up the length of the elder teen's body, licking and sucking until he reached the mouth, kissing him hard. "The only thing you can do is tell her. Tell her you want no part of it."

Lee wrapped his arms around Kevin, annoyed with the younger teens teasing. "She'll get pissed with me."

"She's already pissed with you. And with me and Ray for that matter." Kevin kissed him again, the two battling for dominance until Kevin let out a yelp as Lee flipped him over. "Lee!"

"You're mine," Lee growled, wrapping his arms around Kevin from behind. He ran his tongue over the tender skin, distracting him as he carefully forced his way inside the younger teen.

"God damn it, how do you do that?" Kevin whispered hoarsely.

"You're easy to sidetrack," Lee answered, beginning to move. "The fact that she's pissed with me is yet another reason why she won't listen."

"Threaten to never talk to her again." Kevin closed his eyes, purring. "That'll make her listen."

Lee ran his fangs over Kevin's neck, brushing the long green strands of hair aside with one hand. "And what if that doesn't work?"

Kevin tilted his head back, giving Lee better access. "The bitch can burn in hell for all I care."

Lee chuckled, sinking his teeth into Kevin's neck and hearing the other gasp, mewing softly. They didn't speak, the air filled with their pants and grunts as Lee worked his way up and over the edge. Then they lay, Lee releasing his grip on Kevin's neck and panting, closing his eyes.

"I'm done."

Kevin growled, wriggling from Lee's hold. "Well I'm not."

He twisted easily, taking Lee's face in his hands and kissing him fiercely. Lee fought back, but was too tired to keep up the battle, quickly succumbing to his lover. Kevin used this to his advantage, proving his own cunning as he worked his way in behind Lee before the other even realised what was happening.

Lee gasped as Kevin entered him. "You sneaky little monkey."

"That's what I am, Lion." Kevin run his tongue over his captain's ear, then nibbled it. "And you like it."

Lee went to reply, only to have his breath taken away as Kevin's hand snaked around his body and took hold of him. "Kevin…"

Kevin sniggered, sinking his own fangs into Lee's neck in sweet revenge, then losing himself in lust. Lee's back arched against his lover, moaning softly as Kevin worked him in time with every thrust. The monkey never ceased to amaze him.

Lee fought his cry of pleasure as he erupted, hearing Kevin growl as he reached his own climax. They lay panting, sweat covering their muscular bodies in a fine layer.

Kevin released his grip on Lee's neck, licking away the blood. "Now. Now I'm done."

Lee swallowed, twisting around so that he lay on his back, sliding his arm around Kevin's waist and drawing him closer. Kevin rested his head on Lee's chest, hearing the elder teen's heart beat almost in rhythm with his own.

The two neko-jin remained silent, resting as exhaustion finally caught up with them…

* * *

Like I said, strong shonen ai from the word 'go'. The real story begins next chapter, so have faith. Please review and tell me what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1 

_hitawarilover:_ Sorry. No Kai/Ray until the next chapter. ^_^

_Desi2_: Thank you for taking your time to read my stories. I'm glad you like them, and I hope you enjoy this one. And there may be a _little _bit of angst.

_Sarcasmcat_: You've read them all, haven't you? #^_^#

_Shaman Wolf:_ Actually, the fics written. Just updating _really_ slowly...

_LingXiaoyu:_ Many conversations take place while making love. It's called mixing business with pleasure. :P Glad you liked that. I'm trying for a normal approach in these relationships, adding some realism. Just hoping I can pull it off.

_Catty Hiwatari:_ I updated, so does this mean I get a long review? :P

Hope you liked the prologue. Call it the entree if you want a taste of what is yet to come. And now, on with the story.

* * *

Lee awoke first, blinking at the brightness of the sunlight creeping around the edges of the drapes. He sighed, smiling faintly as he remembered the night before. He lay on his side, arms wrapped around Kevin from behind, his head resting against his lovers. Kevin was still asleep, breaths coming at soft, even intervals.

Lee pressed his lips against Kevin's shoulder, kissing it. He tried to remember when it was he had first realised that he was in love with the young neko-jin, but found it impossible. It would seem that somehow he had always known, but it had taken that day, that terrible day, for him to truly realise.

If someone had told him two years ago that he would be here like this today, he would have laughed in their face right before he punched them out. Lee was sure if someone had told Kevin the same thing, he would have skipped the laughing and gone straight to the punching. They had hated each other. No, hate was too strong a word. They had _disliked_ each other.

Theirs had been a fierce rivalry, one that had carried on since early childhood. They had been friends, part of the White Tigers, and firmly respected each other, Kevin even looking up to Lee, but there had been one problem. Both Kevin and himself were natural born leaders, though Kevin rarely got to show his skills.

It was this that had made them rivals as first Ray, then Lee, took over the leadership of the White Tigers. Kevin had been forced to sit back and follow. Two years Mariah's junior, who herself was one year younger than Ray and Lee, Gary a year older than that, Kevin was the baby of the group, and therefore treated as such, especially by Mariah.

His thoughts and ideas were often brushed aside as childish, his opinion too immature to be relevant. But looking back now, Lee realised that in a way Kevin was actually maturer than they had been on many an occasion.

Their treatment of him and his frustration of not being able to use his leadership traits had made him a loner and a rebel. Kevin had been able to think for himself where the others waited for directions, and was ready to face any challenge without ever needing to consult his captain. This, of course, had been his undoing during the Asian tournament almost two years ago, but a lot had changed since then.

Lee ran his hand down the length of Kevin's body, smiling faintly. Over the last few months Kevin had hit a growth spurt, the first of what Lee predicted would be many. Already Kevin could look Mariah in the eye, and in the next few years Lee was sure Kevin would possibly surpass him as well. But then, Lee was growing too, but he doubted he had much further to go.

Less than a month ago Kevin's voice had broken, the chirpy mocking tone becoming a smooth purr. Yes, the baby of the group was finally growing up. And Lee liked every change as it came.

Lee looked down as violet eyes fluttered open, catlike eyes moving up toward him, glittering in the morning sun. "Hi."

Lee's smile widened. "Hi."

"What time is it?"

"About mid morning." Lee nuzzled Kevin's hand as the younger neko-jin reached up and brushed the dark hair from his face. "How you feelin'?"

Kevin let out a long breath. "Tired."

"Tired after that long sleep?"

"I had a big night."

Lee chuckled, leaning over to catch Kevin's lips with his own in a gentle kiss, a far cry from the lust filled fierceness of the night before. Kevin didn't fight him, content with letting Lee lead. Lee had never told Kevin that he loved him, but somehow he had a feeling that the younger already knew. Just as he knew Kevin loved _him_ without ever needing to hear those words-

The sound of a trill brought their heads around, Kevin sighing heavily. "Figures."

Lee glanced at the phone, tempted to rip it from the wall. "Who knows we're here?"

"Ray. Gary. Mr Dickenson. The Blade Breakers."

"Which one do you think?"

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Only one way to find out."

Lee nodded, rolling away from Kevin and reaching out to pluck the phone from the bedside table, bringing it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Where the hell have you been, Leeroy?"

Lee swallowed hard, Kevin frowning as he saw his lover's face pale. "Mariah?"

Kevin swore.

"I've had everyone out looking for you," Mariah continued, anger thick in her voice. "Right when I need you, you vanish. It was bad enough with Ray taking off to be with the Blade Breakers, but to have you up and disappear…"

"I needed time to think."

"Three _months_?"

"Look Mariah, I didn't want any of this to happen-"

"Well it did. So I want you to get back here, right now."

"No." Lee growled, relaxing slightly as Kevin moved closer and kissed his shoulder. "You can't tell me what to do."

"I can tell you _exactly_ what to do. The Elders-"

"Screw the Elders. You have everyone else."

Kevin sniggered.

"LEEROY YIN! How _dare_ you-"

"Shut the hell up, Mariah."

"No, I will _not_ shut up. You and Ray have to come back so we can sort this all out." She paused. "And do you have any idea what happened to Kevin? He left right after you did and Gary refuses to tell me where he is."

"Yeah, he's right here."

Kevin growled. "Arsehole."

Lee stuck his tongue out at him playfully, then returned his attention to the phone. "I ran into him in the street so we decided to rent a room together to save on the accommodation costs."

"Could you get him then? I need to talk with him."

Lee raised an eyebrow, causing Kevin to blink. "Don't you dare, Lee-"

"Hey Kevin!" Lee called. "Phone call!"

"You prick." Kevin counted to five, taking the phone from Lee. "Yeah?"

"Kevin? Is that you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What happened to your voice?"

"It broke. Got a problem with that?"

"No, you just sound… different."

"What do you want, Mariah. I had nothing to do with any of this-"

"Actually…" Mariah paused, and he heard her collecting herself. "I did the math, and it all came back to somewhere within those _two_ days, meaning…"

Kevin swallowed hard, flopping back against the bed. "No."

"Yes."

"Please tell me you're bullshitting me, Mariah."

"I'm not."

Lee's eyes widened as he watched his lover. "Shit, you slept with her _too_!?"

Kevin nodded, running his hand through his hair, collecting himself. "But there is no way it can be me, right? Gary said that she had yellow eyes and dark hair."

Mariah paused. "Kevin… your mother has dark hair… and your father has yellow eyes."

"Aw crap." Kevin stared at the roof, Lee reaching out to smooth his brow. "So you're positive that it's one of us?"

"It's either you, Lee, or Ray." Mariah sighed. "I had Lee the first morning, Ray during the day, and you the following morning."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a slut."

Lee snorted despite himself, fighting to control his laughter.

Kevin sighed, shaking his head. "Mariah, you've got to put her through the tests. That way we can find out for certain."

"Kevin," Mariah said gently. "If you would just come back here, I would explain to you how complicated-"

"Can it, Mariah." Kevin growled, anger flashing through him. "I'm not a kid anymore. I'm 16. I know how it works. I'm not coming back, possibly not ever."

"Kevin, if she's yours, you'll have to come back. Our laws state that I must marry the father."

"Mariah…" Kevin sighed. "You're killing us. Why did you do it?"

"I'm sorry, Kevin." With a click, she hung up.

Kevin threw the phone aside, draping his arm over his eyes, trying to collect himself. "There's a remote chance I'm the father."

"Sweet Jesus." Lee watched him, not really knowing what to say, remembering how he had felt the day Mariah had first announced that she wasn't merely putting on weight, but in fact with child, almost three months ago. "Kev."

"She's got us trapped." Kevin looked at him, faint tears collecting in the corner of his eyes. "Lee, I don't want to…"

"I know." Lee reached out, pulling Kevin to him, kissing his forehead. "Neither do I. We'll find a way out of this, I promise."

* * *

And now things get complicated. Fun fun. ^_~


	3. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2 

What we know so far: Kevin and Lee are lovers, and Mariah has a baby. That baby could be one of three: Kevin, Lee, or Ray. We know where Kevin and Lee are, but where is Ray?

_Sarcasmcat_: Ray's in this chapter, so you get to find out. And I'm flattered!!! #^_^#

_Mel: _Updated I did.

_maxraybeyblade_: I'm happy you think so!

_Shaman Wolf_: Pushy pushy. And you're as bad as Max. I'll have to take away all that sugar. :p I'll check your fic ASAP, okay? I promise.

_Rel:_ I'm happy you think that. And yes, one of my fave bits too. Many faves bits I have though. 

* * *

The car glided down the highway of Japan, occupant's silent. It was almost a week since that phone call, and in that time they had packed their things and left the hotel in China, boarding a plane and leaving their country behind.

Mr Dickenson had arranged it all for them. Ray had first contacted the head of the BBA when word of Mariah's pregnancy had first got out, Mr Dickenson arranging for Ray to return to Japan and for Lee to get out of the village. Kevin, upset with being left behind and at this point having realised his feelings for his captain, had followed Lee and ended up staying with him. What had happened then…

Lee glanced at his passenger, Kevin staring out the window, lost in thought. The news that he was one of the possible fathers of Mariah's daughter had really rattled the younger teen, and it upset Lee to see him like that.

Taking one hand off the wheel, Lee rested it on Kevin's leg. Kevin jumped, looking down at it then up at Lee, smiling faintly. Lee smiled back reassuringly, returning his attention to the road as they neared their exit.

It took them almost 15 minutes to find the BBA building, and another five to negotiate the multi-story carpark. As soon as he turned off the engine, Lee turned to Kevin, cupping his face in his hand and kissing him. "Everything's going to work out fine, Kev."

"Yeah, I know." Kevin kissed him back, the two sliding from the car and leaving their things to retrieve later.

They walked side-by-side through the building toward Mr Dickenson's office. Lee watched Kevin out of the corner of his eye, watching the way Kevin's now long hair trailed down his back, the way the sash drifted in the air with each gliding step. A true neko-jin, Kevin was light on his feet, though he still seemed poised to spring aside at any moment. But then, that was just Kevin.

Lee smiled to himself. _God damn he's sexy. Why did I never realise it before?_

Kevin felt Lee's eyes on him and glanced back, eyes curious. "What?"

Lee's smirked widened. "You're hot."

Kevin smirked back, cheeks glowing faintly as his gaze raked his lover. "Not so bad yourself."

Lee's orange-golden eyes narrowed. "You had better not be undressing me with your eyes."

"Of course not." Kevin looked ahead, smirk widening as his eyes sparkled mischievously. "Plenty of time for that later, only I'll be using more than just my eyes."

Lee laughed softly, reaching out to gently tug at Kevin's hair. "We'll see."

Kevin reached back and caught Lee's hand in his own, squeezing it before dropping it as they neared the office. The secretary stood, greeting them, then leading them into the office. Knocking on the door, the secretary announced their arrival, then held open the door.

Lee entered first, grinning from ear to ear as he spotted the young man on the other side of the room. "Hey there, Ray."

"Lee!" Ray crossed the room, pulling his best friend into a tight hug, then gaping as he looked over his shoulder. "Kevin?"

Lee chuckled. "I told you on the phone that he had grown."

Kevin looked at him and winked, then moved toward Ray. "Great to see you, Ray_mond_."

Ray blinked. "Man, your voice has broken too? And I missed it?"

"You miss everything."

Ray pulled his young friend into a hug, then stepped back, looking down at him. "Gary called and… told me about what happened. Why? Why did you do it?"

Kevin looked up at him. "Same reason you did. Same reason we all did. She was hot and we're male. Blame the hormones."

Ray nodded. "Yeah."

"This is a very sticky situation, boys," Mr Dickenson spoke up from where he sat at the desk. "And I must admit that in my time I have never come across one like it."

"So who had her first?" Tyson asked from where he sat, Max perched on his knee. "Just out of curiosity I mean."

Kevin pointed at Lee. "Then Ray. Then me."

"So how long ago was it?"

Ray frowned, glancing at Lee. "She had the baby what? Two weeks ago?"

Lee shrugged. "About that."

"So between nine and ten months ago." Ray frowned. "I can barely remember it."

Lee snorted moving toward one of the two-seater couches and dropping into it. "Probably because it wasn't anything special."

"You've got that right," Kevin agreed, dropping onto the seat beside him. "Of course, she will blame us…"

"Mariah _always_ blames us," Ray growled, sliding into a seat beside Kai. "For everything."

"She's a self-centred bitch," Kevin stated matter-of-factly. "They do that."

Kenny looked up. "So what exactly is going to happen? Why is it so important that they find the father of the baby?"

"It's simple, Kenny," Ray said, sighing. "There is a law amongst our people that states that a woman cannot bear a child outside of wedlock. If it occurs, she and the father of the child must marry, no question about it."

Max frowned. "So let me get this straight, whoever is the father has to marry Mariah whether they want to or not."

Ray nodded. "Exactly."

Max looked at Kai. "But Ray, you're with…"

Ray sighed. "Yeah, I know."

Kevin looked up sharply. "Wait. Ray, you're dating _Kai_?"

Ray fidgeted. "Yeah… I know you guys probably won't want to be near me now… now I'm gay but… yeah."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

Ray frowned. "Because its frowned upon in our clan. Because you're straight."

Kevin smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are we?"

A knowing smile slid easily onto Kai's lips as he spotted Ray's confused look, then took in how close the two boys were sitting on the couch. "I get it. You two are together."

Lee smirked. "Mm-hm."

Ray's eyes bulged. "No. Way."

Tyson looked at him. "I find it easy to believe."

"Yeah, but Kevin and Lee have been at each others throats since they were little." Ray shook his head. "It's just kinda hard to believe."

Tyson leant forward eagerly. "So who made the first move?"

Kevin and Lee looked at each other. Kevin frowned. "Was it you or me that threw the other onto the bed?"

Lee thought for a moment. "I think it was you who threw me."

"That's right. You were strangling me and it was the only way out, only you dragged me down with you."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "I can't even remember what that fight was about."

"Neither can I."

Tyson grinned. "I got Max in the elevator."

Ray patted Kai on the knee. "The sourpuss got me in the car when we were stuck in a traffic jam."

Kai smirked. "Almost caused a multi-car pileup."

Ray grinned at him. "Only because everyone wanted to get a look at two guys getting serious in the front seat of their car."

Kenny groaned. "Can you please not talk about this."

Kevin sniggered. "What? Feeling left out?"

"What Kenny needs is a girl," Dizzi commented.

Lee smiled. "Mariah's easy."

Ray and Kevin burst out laughing.

* * *

And the Mariah bashing has begun. I'm sorry Mariah fans! Like I said, it is important to the story. You'll see why in the end. Please feel free to review and comment… just nothing about the Mariah bashing. I meant everything else. ^_^;;


	4. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3 

_maxraybeyblade:_ Thank you

_Kappy Locks:_ I like Mariah, but I need the bashing for the story

_LoneWolfStar7_: I've updated

_Shaman Wolf_: Kevin's a fave character, so there will be lots of him here. ^_^

_Rel:_ I like the ending too.

_Desi2_: Thank you very much #^_^# And I like the 'easy' comment too. And Kenny and Mariah? Let's hope it never happens _

_LingXiaoyu_: Thank you

_Avril Fan:_ Not straight couples in this fic, I'm afraid, but so glad you're liking it

_Platinum Rei_: They'd do that. I know it. ^_^

Think it's complicated enough yet? I do. But then, there's always room for more. And, of course, I like focusing on relationships, so expect a little of both in this chapter.

* * *

"It just takes one moment, one rash decision, to completely screw up your life."

Ray looked up at where Kevin stretched out on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. "Since when have you been so smart?"

"I was always smart. Just cocky, stubborn." Kevin's eye twitched. "Recent events have made me grow up a bit."

"Yeah." Ray dropped into a chair in the apartment Mr Dickenson had arranged for them all. "I never thought I'd ever regret sleeping with Mariah, but now…"

Kevin growled. "We should have been more careful."

Ray nodded, looking toward the corridor. Max and Tyson had disappeared to their room almost an hour ago; Kenny was in the study. Lee and Kai had gone shopping, but the two remaining neko-jin knew it was because Lee wanted the lowdown on the relationship between Kai and Ray, and Kai wanted some more information on the Mariah situation.

Ray rubbed his eyes, sighing. "Did she ever pick out a name for the baby?"

"Last time I spoke to Gary he said she was just calling it 'her little girl'."

"Probably waiting until she finds out who the father is." Ray sat for a while, watching Kevin, before he finally had to ask. "So, you and Lee…"

"Just couldn't resist, could you?"

"You guys are my friends. Besides, it's… weird."

Kevin looked at him. "Weird how?"

"Well, you and _Lee_."

"There's nothing wrong with Lee." Kevin smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. "You can trust me on that one."

"I will."

"Got a question, so don't hit me."

Ray's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Ask the question and _then_ I'll decide whether or not to hit you."

Kevin chuckled. "Who's more dominant: you or Kai?"

"Fair question." Ray shrugged. "Kai, I guess. I mean, I've never actually… to him, if you know what I mean. He has to me." Ray's eyebrows rose slightly. "So… you or Lee?"

"Whoever wins the fight to the top, really." Kevin grinned. "Lee doesn't have that huge height advantage anymore. It was a problem early on, but I learnt a few tricks."

"How about last time?"

"Gah. He won." Kevin spotted Ray's grin. "There is an advantage though. By the time he's through he's so tired that he doesn't put up much of a struggle."

"I'll have to keep that in mind for Kai."

"Trust me, the first time you do it, you'll never look back." Kevin paused. "You'd better watch the fang thing though. It's okay for us, but Kai might not like it."

Ray blinked. "Never even considered that."

Kevin paused. "Wait… when you did it with Mariah, did you…"

Ray stopped and thought. "There was no mark on her neck when I started. And I did get a hold on her neck during…"

"Yeah, me too." Kevin frowned. "There was no mark when I was with her. And Lee does bite, so there should have been one when you got to her."

Ray's eyes widened. "You mean she-"

"Bitch." Kevin punched a fist into the back of the couch, swinging himself up into a sitting position. "She had the friggin' thing all planned. She played us like puppets."

"She pulled the strings and we went where she wanted us too." Ray shook his head, glaring at the table. "I can't believe she did that to us." Ray looked up. "Why didn't you tell me and Lee that you had slept with her in the first place?"

"Are you kidding me? You and Lee would have _killed _me." Kevin shook his head, scowling. "To be honest, I blocked it out. It wasn't something I was proud of. It wasn't until she said something that it all came back. Lee only found out last week after she rang."

Ray frowned. "You blocked it out? Did she rape you or something."

"No, no. Not exactly." Kevin sighed, resting his head back against the couch, eyes staring blankly over Ray's head. "I did say yes."

Ray's eyes narrowed. "But you changed your mind."

For a while there was no movement, then Kevin nodded once. "She wouldn't let me go. I told her it was wrong and that we should stop, but…"

"You should have told me."

Kevin and Ray jumped, turning to see Lee and Kai standing in the doorway. Lee was staring at Kevin, concern etched into his face.

Kevin sighed, shaking his head. "I couldn't tell anyone."

Lee set the shopping on the table, then crossed the room, slipping onto the couch beside Kevin and sliding his arms around him. "I never thought she'd stoop that low."

"She's a female," Kai reminded them. "They're not to be trusted."

"You got that right," Ray looked up at Kai. "And Mariah's the cream off the crop."

Lee looked toward Ray. "She didn't do that to me."

"Nor me, but then, I didn't say no. I went all the way without a second thought."

"It's because I was the little guy," Kevin muttered. "Everyone always takes advantage of the little guy."

Kai chuckled. "That's true."

"Well you're not the little guy anymore," Lee said with a smile.

Kai moved forward to lean on the back of the couch behind Ray. "It's no wonder you guys are all gay."

Ray looked at him, reaching up to run a hand over Kai's cheek. "I've got you to blame for that, my strong Phoenix."

Kai simply smiled down at him.

The sound of a strangled scream caused them to look up. Kai growled. "There he goes again."

Kevin blinked. "Was that Max?"

Ray sighed, slumping against the back of the couch. "Apparently Tyson's very good in bed."

Kai prodded him in the shoulder. "I can make _you_ scream."

"And pillows are for muffling it."

Kevin's fangs glittered as he grinned, looking slyly at Lee. "Screaming hmm?"

Lee glared at him. "Don't even think it."

"But I've always wanted to hear you scream. Got close the other night."

"And that's as close as you're gonna get."

"Is that a challenge?"

Lee smirked. "Maybe."

Ray chuckled. "Perhaps we should have got soundproof rooms."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "With the way Max and Tyson go at it all night, any other sound will be muffled out."

"It's not wonder Kenny sleeps with earplugs."

"Speaking of sleeping," Kevin yawned, stretching. "I'm off to bed." He stood, moving around the couch, pausing to lean over Lee's shoulder and nibble his ear. "Coming?"

Lee's eyebrows rose a fraction as Kevin left the room. He glanced at the others. "You'll excuse me."

Kai gestured for him to go ahead, Ray still blinking at Kevin's antics. As Lee disappeared after Kevin, Ray frowned. "Did I just see that?"

"The kittens want to play. Nothing wrong with that." Kai reached down, tugging at the tie in Ray's hair, loosening it. "I wouldn't mind playing with my kitten either."

Ray smirked as Kevin's comment played through his mind. '_There is an advantage though. By the time he's through he's so tired that he doesn't put up much of a struggle.'_ "Sounds good to me."

~~~~*~~~~

Kai frowned as he felt Ray move below him, almost taunting him to hurry up. Kai growled at the back of his throat. If Ray wasn't into it tonight, then he should have said something. Kai didn't like being toyed with, not even by his lover.

Ray opened his eyes, feeling Kai's arms tighten around him. "What's wrong?"

"You should have said you didn't want to."

"But I _do_ want to." Ray reached back, running his hands through Kai's hair. "I just… have plans…"

"Plans?"

Ray looked back. "Are you going to finish or am I going to have to finish it for you?"

Kai was tempted to let Ray finish it, loving the way Ray was able to drive him almost to the edge, only to drag it out, making it that much more of an experience. "I've got it." He smirked, pressing his mouth against Ray's ear. "I like being inside you."

"Mm, I've noticed"

Ray wriggled, causing Kai to hiss at the sensations that it caused. He shifted his grip on the neko-jin, thrusting into him again and again. Ray closed his eyes again, smiling. Yes, he enjoyed this, but it was going to be good returning the favour. He just had to get it right.

Kai moaned as he came, erupting inside his lover, Only then did he stop, fighting to regain his breath. He didn't comment as Ray wriggled from his grip; the neko-jin did that a lot. Ray spun in Kai's arms, brushing his fellow 19-year-olds hair from his face, kissing him.

Little did Kai know that the kiss was a test, for Ray to see how much fight the Russian still had in him. Kai submitted quickly to the kiss, Ray smiling against his mouth. It was not that Kai never pleasured Ray, in fact the elder teen went to great measure to make sure Ray got his share of enjoyment. It was just that Ray had never done 'that' to Kai.

Ray broke the kiss, burying his face in Kai's neck, sucking and nipping the skin. Kai smiled, running his hand through Ray's hair as sleep threatened to catch up with him. Ray's kisses followed the line of his shoulder blades, moving around onto Kai's back. Kai sighed contently, ready to ask Ray just what he was up to when Ray's arms snaked around him, catching him in a firm grip.

Feeling something hard against his back, Kai's eyes widened. "Ray…"

Ray laughed. "You've had your fun, now it's my turn."

"Ray…" Kai went to roll over, but Ray's grip was too tight. Ready to ask him to let go, Kai let out a gasp as his lover entered him. "Ray!"

"Blame Kevin," Ray purred, licking the side of Kai's face as he adjusted his position. "He was the one who said it's easy to dominate a lover when they're exhausted."

Kai opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again. "Alright. You want to dominate me, go ahead. But I'm not going to make it easy."

Ray smiled, an evil glint to his eye. "I never expected it to be easy. But remember, if I get too worked up, the fangs come out."

Kai looked back at him, deciding not to press the point. He never got a chance to say anything more as Ray began to move…

* * *

^_^ Dealt with a few issues there, didn't I? The main one being the seme/uke debate that seems to plague the 'Redblade' forums. In my eyes, it comes down to who's physically stronger, hence the whole "they're easier to dominate when they're exhausted" thing. Kai is physically stronger then Ray, Tyson is stronger then Max, and Lee is stronger then Kevin. Thing is, Kevin's sneaky, but he's sharing his advice around. Kai's in for a few rough nights from now on, methinks. ^_~

Also, the 'biting' thing in case you're wondering. I'm sure you've all watched those nature documentaries and seen the mating habits of the big cats. Even the domestic ones will take hold of the loose skin of their mates neck, almost holding them so they won't escape. I've carried this over into the neko-jin. You could say I'm adding to their 'animal instincts'. *^_^*

And Mariah pretty much _raped_ Kevin? O.o Bet you didn't see that one coming. ^_^


	5. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4 

_LingXiaoyu_: I'm not updating as much as I would like. I'm sick... _

_Sarcasmcat:_ #^_^#

_Shaman Wolf:_ Get my email? Hope it answered your question, only one change: The bandanna is midnight blue, not violet.

_maxraybeyblade: _Thank you

_LoneWolfStar7_: You're right, Kevin wouldn't do something like that. Came close though

_Kappy Locks:_ You didn't offend, don't worry. Glad you're finding this interesting. ^_^

_Desi2:_ So, should we stick a apple in her mouth once we put the head on a platter or what? That's the mental image I got when I read your review. ^_^'' I'm so glad you're liking this. I was worried it wouldn't take off.

_Rel: _ The serious plot amongst the humour won me a TheForce.Net Jedi Council Fan Fic award, so you could say I've been experimenting for a while. As for the missing bite mark, I'll explain that below

_Avril Fan_: Some women _are_ evil, such as the one that slept with my now ex-boyfriend (guess why he's ex). But as you'll see, thing are not always as they seem...

_ Catty Hiwatari_: Updating now

**To all:** In terms of the missing bite mark, what Kevin and Ray have realised that Mariah covered them up so well that they were invincible. Because the timeframe between when she had Lee and Ray was so small, she must have been prepared, which is what Kevin concluded when he said "she planned it"

Onward we go.

* * *

Lee closed his eyes against the flow of the running water. He smiled faintly as he remembered a sound in the night, muffled by walls and a pillow. His smile widened as he remembered how Kevin had sighed, shifting in his arms to mutter "never should have told Ray they're more submissive when tired".

Ray had made Kai scream. That was the sound all right, no mistake. Lee looked toward the bathroom door, chuckling to himself. One of these days he would get Kevin screaming his name at the top of his lungs. One day, but not yet.

Hearing the door open, Lee tugged at the shower door, glancing out. "Never ending supply of hot water."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find the bottom to it." Kevin brushed the hair from his eyes, pushing his fringe out of the way with a bandanna before scooping up his shaver and cream. "You usually do."

Lee smiled, closing the door again and washing the shampoo from his long hair. "Take it you heard it last night. Kai, I mean."

"Ray got him good."

Lee glanced out a crack between the door and the frame. "With the grain, not against it."

"I know, I know." Kevin carefully ran the blade over his jawline, eyes flicking to look at Lee in the reflection. "There's still some soap near your left temple."

"Thanks." Lee ducked back into the flow, washing the stubborn suds from the area. "Did you actually mean it, what you told Mariah last week about never going back?"

"What?"

"What you told Mariah about never going back to the village, was it true?"

"Yeah." 

"How come?"

Kevin finished one side, moving on to the other. "There's nothing for me back there. Just problems and memories. I've got more of a chance out here."

"What about your family?"

"I'll visit them from time to time. They'd understand." Kevin dipped the razor into the water, washing it clean before taking another stroke. "If I ever needed money or whatever, I could always get a job with the BBA. They'd want me, what with me being part of one of the championship teams and all."

"Need company?"

"If you didn't come willingly I would have chained you inside a cage."

"Hm, kinky." Lee shut off the water, then began wringing it from his hair. "Its kind of strange, hearing you talk like that."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is its taking me some getting used too to think of you being grown up."

"You don't seem to have any trouble with it when we're having lust-filled, unconditional sex." Kevin finished shaving, putting the razor aside and washing his face, reaching for the aftershave.

Lee chuckled, stepping out of the shower and picking up his towel, drying himself. "True. But remember you're only 16. Still a child in some peoples eyes."

Kevin looked at him. "What about you? Do you still see a child?"

"Yes and no." Lee wrapped the towel around his waist, stepping toward Kevin from behind, reaching up with both hands to gently pull Kevin's hair back over his shoulders. "I still see the annoying imp I was unfortunate enough to grow up with. But I also see the mature young man that you're turning into."

Kevin sighed. "Most people still see me as a kid."

"Most people still see _me_ as a kid, and I'm 19."

Kevin smiled. "Hope you don't think that just because you're three years older than me that you still have to baby me."

"But I _don't_ baby you, Kev. I _do_, however, look out for you." Lee set himself. Now was the time. "I love you."

For a moment, Kevin didn't react, making Lee question if he had done the right thing. Then a smile slowly spread over the younger teen's lips as violet eyes turned to meet orange-gold. "I love you too, Lee."

~~~~*~~~~

"Good morning!"

Kai growled. "Shut up, Max."

"He means try and be a bit quieter," Ray corrected, spooning in another mouthful of cereal.

Max shrugged. "He meant shut up, but I don't care. I still say it's a good morning."

Tyson stepped into the room, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand, only to become wide-awake as he took in the table. "Hey, what's for breakfast!?"

Kai shot a look at Ray. "Why do I bother?"

"Because despite what you say, you've developed a soft spot for us over the last couple of years."

"Hn. Whatever."

Hearing a light step, they looked up to see Kevin enter the room, tying back his hair as he came. He smiled at them. "Morning."

Tyson, Max, and Kenny chorused their hellos, Kai remaining silent while Ray waited until the others were finished.

"Thought I should thank you, Kev," Ray said, smiling sweetly as he reached out to pat Kai's knee. "They really _are_ submissive once you wear them down."

Kevin winked at him, dropping into a seat. "Told you."

Max looked up. "You mean that actually works?"

Tyson almost choked on his mouthful, swallowing it down hard. "No."

Max looked at him, eyes wide and radiating innocence. "Oh come on Ty, just once?"

"No."

Ray smiled. "Like I said, Max, wear him out until he can't fight back, _then_ its _your_ turn. Feels great." Ray chose to ignore Kai's warning glare. "That and _you're_ in charge. They can only do what you want."

Kevin sniggered. "I can turn the Lion into a real pussy-cat."

"Meow."

Kevin laughed, glancing over his shoulder. "Cute, Lee. Real cute."

"You said it, Monkey, not me." Lee stepped further into the room, nodding his greeting to the others and dropping into the seat beside Kevin. Unable to resist, he looked toward Kai. "So… did you sleep well?"

Ray's eyes widened. "You guys heard that?"

Kevin nodded. "Almost as clear as you can hear Max."

Max's spoon clattered into his bowl.

Kenny grinned. "At last, someone who will actually tell the truth."

A silence hung in the air for awhile, Kevin and Lee exchanging an amused smile as they ate. Kai was content with glaring at Ray, who pointedly ignored it as he sipped his tea. Max and Tyson watched each other out of the corner of their eye, Max's cheeks still glowing faintly. Kenny just sat back, gaze flicking from one couple to the other, wondering just what he had done to end up surrounded by this lot.

"So Chief," Max said, finally breaking the silence. "What's on the schedule for today?"

"You _were_ supposed to train," Kenny answered, glad for some civilised conversation. "But I'm afraid its raining too hard, and we don't have the facilities to train indoors."

Kevin looked toward his old friend. "Hey Ray_mond_, up for another battle in the rain?"

"So eager to lose again, are you?" Ray grinned slyly at him.

Kevin met his eye. "I recall winning our last battle."

"Lucky break." Ray's eyes narrowed as he shot a look to the side. "Speaking of which, if you don't stop glaring at me like that, I'll be breaking bones _and_ poking your eyes out."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "You threatening me, Ray?"

"I'm warning you."

A slow smirk played across Kai's lips, the others barely hearing Ray's sharp intake of breath and thinking Kai's smile had something to do with it, not knowing that Kai was slowly running a hand up the inside of Ray's thigh, trying to weaken the neko-jin.

One person knew though. "Guys," Kenny growled. "Could you please not do that where we're eating."

Tyson frowned, swallowing yet another mouthful. "Do what, Chief?"

Kenny pointed at Kai and Ray. "They're feeling each other up, again. At the table."

Max frowned. "So you don't like us doing that?"

"NO!"

"Okaaay." Max removed his own hidden hand from Tyson's person, causing the other to growl.

Tyson sulked. "Spoilsport."

Kenny sighed, looking toward the third and final couple. "Thank goodness you two aren't like that."

Lee smiled at him. "Only because I don't think any of you would appreciate it if I slid under the table."

Kevin burst out laughing. "Why not just come out and say it, Lee."

Max blinked. "You'd actually do that?"

Lee shrugged, reaching for his drink. "Wouldn't be the first time."

Ray shook his head, sipping his tea again. "This is still so weird."

"You'll get used to it."

Kevin plucked a fruit from the bowl in the centre of the table, crunching into it then looking down at it. "Still not what I _really_ want for breakfast."

Tyson nodded, gaze flickering toward Max. "Know the feeling."

Kenny moaned, pressing his hands against his ears.

* * *

Is it just me, or is Kenny always complaining about them? -_-;


	6. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

_LoneWolfStar7:_ True

_Catty Hiwatari: _More Kai/Ray? *Looks through the story* No major shonen ai between them, but some small moments.

_maxraybeyblade_: Thanks

_LingXiaoyu_: Kenny get laid? That I'd love to see. ^_^

_Shaman Wolf_: You finished the picture? Could you send it to me? Or at least drop in a link? I'd love to see it.

_Kenren19_: Yeah. Kenny's just a regular complainer. :p

_Avril Fan_: I remember Mariah, don't worry. This fic is mostly about the guys, but you _will_ find out about Mariah, I promise. And don't think I'm losing the plot, cause this post is straight back to the point of the story. As for the ex thing - that happened at the start of the year, so I'm over it. 

What say I complicate it a little bit more, yes? :p

* * *

Kai stepped toward the phone, scooping up the receiver and holding it against his ear. "Yes?" He paused, listening. "Wait a minute, I'll stick this on speaker phone, okay?"

He turned, moving toward the lounge, catching Ray around the waist as he came and pulling the neko-jin with him, dropping him into a seat as Kai set the receiver down on the device in the middle of the coffee table, the others watching him curiously. Kai pressed a button, sitting back on his heals. "Hear me, Gary?"

"Yeah," the other answered, causing three of the rooms occupants to straighten sharply. "Are they there? Ray?"

"Here Gary," Ray answered.

"Lee?"

"I'm here," Lee shot a look across toward where Kevin was watching the phone cautiously. "Kev's here too."

"'Kay." There was a breath pause. "Mariah let them do the test. Results came back this mornin'."

"Here we go," Kevin muttered, looking at Ray as the other paled.

Lee sighed heavily. "So who is it?"

A pause. "It none of you."

Kevin's feet hit the floor as his legs straightened from where he had been sitting cross-legged on the chair. "What!? How is that possible?"

"She was a week out," Gary replied. "Was some guy from outta town. Got her drunk."

"Now why would he want to do that?" Kevin muttered sarcastically under his breath. Those that heard had to smile.

"Well," Lee said, relaxing back in his chair. "I'm glad that's over."

"Problem," Gary spoke up.

Ray groaned. "Don't need to hear that, Gaz."

"Sorry Ray." A pause. "The guy died almost a month ago in a rockslide."

"Oh no." Ray slumped heavily back into the seat, barely feeling Kai's hands as they settled on his shoulders reassuringly.

"Ain't this great," Kevin agreed, leaning forward. "So what's happenin'?"

"Elders are talking," Gary answered. "Trying to work out who she gonna marry."

"Why not marry her to the corpse," Lee said, scowling. "I mean, the guys life's _already_ destroyed-"

"Lee," Kevin warned, knowing his lover's tone of voice. He glanced back at the phone. "You'd better get out of there, Gaz. There's a good chance they'll pick amongst her friends and you're the only one there."

"Bags already packed," Gary replied. "My ride will be here in an hour."

"Is my grandfather there?" Lee asked.

"He's in the meeting."

"Could you tell him that I need to speak with him?"

"Sure." A pause. "See you guys in a few days."

"Yeah," Ray said distractedly. "See you."

Long after Gary had hung up, they all continued to stare at the phone, the reality of the situation slowly sinking. As it was, Kevin was the one to break the silence with a single defining word.

"Shit."

~~~~*~~~~

Lee sat on the bed, arms crossed over his chest as his mind raged. Gary's news had done little to ease his troubles, instead heightening them tenfold. Now, rather than just get stuck marrying Mariah to raise a child he didn't want, whoever the _Elders_ chose would get stuck not only marrying Mariah but raising a child that wasn't even _his_. Where was the justice in that?

Lee sighed, shaking his head. There was a time he and Ray would sit and pretend to be Elders, trying to work out how they came to their decisions, evening mimicking some of them before collapsing in a fit of giggles. But they had been mere children then, and this was a decision that would change, would _ruin_, their lives forever.

He wished he _could_ think how the Elders did, so he could work out how they would come to their decision. Kevin was right in saying they would chose amongst her friends, as no one knew her better. But then, Mariah had lost most of her friends in recent months. Lee refused to even be classed as one anymore.

He wasn't turning his back on her. She'd already turned hers on him.

Lee heard the door of his room open, but didn't bother to look up. He had to work it out, had to decide who it was the Elders would chose. _He_ was the leader of the White Tigers, and it was his responsibility to look out for his own. Not just him, Kevin, and Ray anymore, but Gary as well. If anything, Gary was the loyalist member of the group, and the last to walk out on the bitch that was destroying them. He hoped she would pay for it when the gods decided what to do with her once she died.

He heard a movement, felt the hair being brushed from his face as someone said his name, trying to draw him back from his troubled thoughts. He would have ignored them, but the voice was from the one person he could _never_ ignore. He opened his eyes, falling into those concerned violet pools.

"You have to calm down, Lee," Kevin said, trying to smooth the worry lines on Lee's brow. "You need to get a grip. Don't lose it now."

Lee sighed, averting his eyes. "I… Kev, I…"

"You're not the one making the decision, and no matter how hard we try, we won't be able to work out who it will be. It might be you, it might be Ray, it might be _none_ of us." Kevin sighed from where he crouched, resting one hand on Lee's knee. "Please Lee, don't break on me now."

Lee looked at him, Kevin suddenly seeming like the tiny imp he had once been, fear reflecting in those eyes. But it wasn't fear of the decision, it was fear for Lee, his emotions in turmoil at seeing his friend so close to the edge.

Lee felt a lump form in his throat as his eyes burned with tears. "Kev…"

Kevin pushed himself up off the floor and onto the bed, wrapping his arms around the elder teen, who buried his face into his chest. Kevin could feel Lee's body trembling as he fought for control, tears staining the front of Kevin's tunic as he slowly lost that battle.

"You're the strongest person I know," Kevin whispered into Lee's hair. "And right now you _need_ to be strong. We will get through this, Lee. Just don't give up."

Lee swallowed hard, suddenly not afraid to show any sign of weakness in front of his old friend and lover. Kevin drew circles on Lee's back with his fingertips, then brushed aside Lee's hair to gently kiss his neck. Lee sighed hard, squeezing his eyes closed. Kevin pulled away from him, cupping a hand under Lee's chin and bringing his lips down onto his, tasting the tears.

For a while Lee didn't respond, then slowly he began to regain control, drawing himself out of his void by focusing on Kevin's touch, his taste, his smell. Kevin knew this, deepening the kiss, filling it with all the love and hope he could, enticing Lee to come back to him.

Kevin sighed, realising that while Lee's mind was on the Elders decision, it would be a losing battle. Making his own decision, Kevin drew away from Lee's mouth, kissing the softness of his neck, lowering his lover back onto the bed. He trailed the kisses down Lee's chest, reaching his waist, fingers expertly working free the sash.

Lee watched him, breath catching in his throat as Kevin released him from his pants, taking him in his mouth. Lee rested his head back against the pillow, everything becoming clearer with every gentle caress.

"Yes Lee," Kevin whispered. "Think of me. Think of _us_."

Lee forced Mariah, the baby, the decision, all out of his mind, instead filling it with the memories he had that revolved around the one he loved. Some were petty, such as a smile caught at a strange moment, or the way the light had played across the skin as they had watched the sun rise.

Other memories brought guilt, such as the way Lee had treated the younger in the past. The way he had spoken harshly, or simply ignoring him all together. There were times he had shut Kevin out when he should have listened, like in the Russian tournament all those years ago. Kevin had been right that time, and Lee had never told him that, never apologised. That was something he would have to change.

"Kev, I-"

"Shh."

Lee gasped, pleasure washing over him, bringing forth the memories that made him smile. The blush that would creep onto Kevin's cheeks as Lee whispered suggestions and invitations in his ear in a crowded room, the ring of Kevin's laugh when he was purely delighted by something. So many dimensions, so many feelings brought on by one young man.

Lee was in love with him. And he would always love him. Nothing anyone ever said or did would change that.

Kevin watched his face, feeling his insides twist in ways he had never felt before. He liked it, these feelings and emotions stirring inside him. He brought this out in the movements of his hands, his mouth. There was no teasing, now was not the time. He seeked only to fulfil his lover, to sweep him away.

Lee let out a strangled sob as his back arched, Kevin swallowing the seed as it erupted in his mouth. Then Lee fell back, breaths coming in short gasps, a smile on his lips as Kevin slid up beside him, wrapping his arms around him and drawing him closer.

"I love you," Kevin whispered. "And I will never let anyone take you away from me. I promise."

* * *

But can he keep that promise?

And yes, Lee's snapped. The great and strong leader of the White Tigers is having a _break down_! Mwahahaha!


	7. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

_Shaman Wolf_: Do you know anyone who has a scanner? I'd love to see the picture. *^_^*

_Platinum Rei_: Ray's in this chapter, so you'll see how he is

_Golden-feline_: I'm continuing! I'm continuing! :p

_Desi2_: lol. I showed your review to my sister and we had a good laugh over it. She's read the story now, you see.

_Kappy Locks_: You know, you're screen name intrigues me. Where did you come up with it? Anyhow, thanks for the review.

_LoneWolfStar7_: You really don't like Mariah, do you? :p

_Avril Fan_: Yes, I saw where you had signed my guestbook, and I must thank you. I have a picture or two in the works, but there are so few pictures available that I can use for my digital edits. Just a side note that I would like to add. When Melanie read this fic, she was against the Mariah bashing, but she understood it once she had read the whole thing, cause you find out the other side to the story in the final chapter. Just hope you can wait. 

This one's a short one I'm afraid. But no less important. Anyhow, Merry Christmas.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Kevin or Lee this morning?"

Kenny looked up from Dizzi toward Ray. "I saw Kevin briefly. He said he didn't want Lee being disturbed today. I don't know why, cause he didn't say."

Ray nodded, turning and moving down the corridor, pausing outside a doorway. While he could very easily get the key for the room, he raised a knuckle to the wood, rapping against it in a pattern the group had developed when they had been kids. If Kevin said Lee shouldn't be disturbed, then something was wrong, and being Lee's best friend, Ray had to find out what.

He heard the lock click, the door opening slightly, violet eyes meeting Ray's golden ones. "Hi there, Tiger."

"Morning, Monkey." Ray looked past him into the darkened room. "Can I…"

"Sure. Just be quiet. Lee's still asleep."

Ray nodded, stepping past Kevin into the room. The drapes were partly opened, spilling light over onto the desk where Ray spotted Kevin's beyblade Galmon sitting in pieces, telling him what Kevin had been doing when he had knocked.

As Kevin closed and locked the door, Ray looked toward the bed, spotting Lee curled up amongst the blankets, a small smile on his face.

"Took forever for him to get to sleep," Kevin said softly, moving to join Ray. "I'm worried, Ray. I've never seen him like this before. I don't know how much more of this he can take."

Ray nodded, looking down at Kevin. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm holding."

"Barely, right?"

Kevin sighed. "To be honest, I feel like shit."

Ray smiled. "Still as frank as ever."

"That's me," Kevin smiled faintly. "How about you? How are you taking it?"

"Kai's helping me through it." Ray chuckled. "He even asked if I wanted Mariah to 'disappear'. Either that, or if I'm the one chosen, he'll personally strangle the Elders, _then_ make Mariah disappear."

"He really doesn't want to let go of you, does he." Kevin watched Ray as the taller moved to sit down on the divan. "Do you love him?"

Ray stretched out, nodding. "Yeah. I can't think of a day where he wouldn't be there, to be without him." He watched as Kevin swung the chair from the desk around, straddling it. "I'm curious… about you and Lee… how serious is it?"

"Depends what you mean." Kevin shot a look to the side, taking in Lee's sleeping form. "If you're asking if I love him, I do. If there were some way I could spend the rest of my life with him, I'd do it. I'd give anything for him."

"But would he give anything for you?"

Kevin frowned. "It's not my place to answer but… yes."

"I'd die for you."

They looked around toward the bed. Lee's eyes were still closed, though his forehead was now creased, head turned slightly, listening.

Ray frowned. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. Long enough to hear the last bit." Lee's eyes cracked open, and Ray was taken back by how bloodshot they were, as if he had been crying… "Do you have anything to drink around here?"

Ray shook his head. "Sorry. Since Kai found out Tyson was pinching his stash to feed his drinking problem, he hasn't allowed any sort of alcohol anywhere near our accommodation unless it means buying one for yourself over the counter."

"Figures." Lee closed his eyes again and sighed.

"I wouldn't let you have any anyway," Kevin growled. "Drinking yourself under the table isn't the answer to all this, Lee_roy_."

Ray looked toward Kevin and raised an eyebrow. Kevin sighed and shook his head, rolling his eyes, causing Ray to smile faintly. Obviously Lee had been like this since he had disappeared to his room the day before. Ray could understand why Kevin was worried about him: Lee was borderlining a breakdown.

Ray looked at Kevin as the younger neko-jin brushed his fringe back with one hand, sighing heavily. Kevin was the only person who would be able to pull Lee back from the edge. If he couldn't… Ray shook his head. It wouldn't come to that.

He just needed to have a little faith.

* * *

Okay, so I lied. Lee's not _having_ a breakdown, he's _borderlining_ a breakdown. But what's the difference, hm? And I wonder what Ray thought about that small smile in Lee's lips as he slept… 


	8. Chapter 7

****

Chapter 7

_LoneWolfStar7_: You have a list? O_o

_Avril Fan_: Kenny bitches all the time. It's fun writing it

_LingXiaoyu_: You sound intrigued. ^_~

_sapphire-wolf1_: I've noticed that a lot of people who read this don't like Mariah. And everyone loves Kai/Ray... well, almost.

_Platinum Rei_: Updating...

_Lil Yaten Fae_: Updating, and glad you like this

_Shaman Wolf:_ Lee looks the same, perhaps a little taller and longer in the face, but everything else is almost exact.

_Kappy Locks_: Interesting story. My name derives from a Fan Fic character of mine.

_Leiko1_: That's okay. I'm honoured you considered me worthy of adding to your list.

Another shorter one. I promise they'll get longer again. Thing is, some of the scenes I wrote are longer then others, and when dividing this up into chapters, I wanted to keep certain things together, which meant some short some long. Nothing I could do.

I'm also sorry that I haven't updated. The reason is because with Christmas and my 19th birthday, I just haven't had time.

* * *

"So what exactly is Lee doing in there?" Max asked at dinner, reaching for the gravy.

Kevin swallowed his mouthful. "He's sulkin', that's what he's doing. And after all the times he used to complain about me."

"Well Kev, that would be because you sulked about every little thing," Ray said with a smile.

Kevin shrugged.

Ray stood, moving toward the doorway to knock gently. "Dinner's up, Lion."

"Go away."

Several eyebrows rose, Tyson looking at Kevin. "You weren't kidding about the sulking."

Ray knocked again. "Lee, come on-"

"I said piss off."

"Lee, you skipped both breakfast and lunch. You've got to eat something-"

"I'm not hungry."

Ray threw up his hands in defeat, shaking his head and moving toward the table. Kevin growled, throwing down his chopsticks and grabbing a clean plate, heaping some food onto it and standing.

Max frowned. "What are you going?"

"To shove some food down a certain _somebodies_ throat," Kevin answered, balancing the plate and moving toward the corridor.

Ray glanced at him. "You may have to sit on him."

Kevin looked back and winked. "No, I think he might enjoy that too much."

At the table, Kenny groaned.

~~~~*~~~~

Lee growled as he heard the door open. "I thought I told you to-"

"Shut up, Lee_roy_."

Lee blinked. "Kev?"

"Know anyone else by that name?" Kevin closed the door, setting the plate of food down on a stand by the divan, moving to look down at Lee and placing his hands on his hips. "To be perfectly honest, you're really starting to piss me off."

Lee looked away. "Yeah, whatever."

Kevin sighed, narrowing his eyes. "I never thought the day would come where I would be telling you to _grow up_!"

Lee remained silent.

"I remember you once telling me to either stop sulking or stay on the bus. Well in this case, it's stop sulking or you will be staying on the _floor_."

Lee didn't twitch.

Kevin sighed, dropping onto the divan, scattering cushions as he slumped. "Lee… I don't know how much more of this I can take." He ran a hand over his eyes. "You've always been the stronger one, the one I fell back on… Lee, you're breaking me down."

Lee looked toward him, noticing how tired and small the other was, the memory of the night before washing over him. Kevin had been small then too, but had risen up, taking away his problems if only for a moment.

It pained Lee to see Kevin so withdrawn like that, and it tore at him to think he had caused it. "Kevin…"

Kevin sighed heavily, squeezing his eyes closed. "You're killing yourself… you're killing _me_."

Lee pushed himself up from the bed, padding almost silent across the room to kneel at Kevin's feet, resting his head on his knee. Kevin opened his eyes, looking down at him, seeing the pain and concern reflected in orange-gold orbs.

"You're not the only one going through it, Lee," Kevin said softly. "I am too, and so is Ray. Only Ray has Kai, and with the way you've been I've… I've only had myself."

Lee reached up, placing his hands on top of Kevin's. "I'm sorry."

"Sometimes sorry doesn't cut it."

"I know, its just…" Lee sighed, shaking his head. "I've been so confused. I feel like I'm letting you all down. That I have to work out-"

"But you can't work it out. Nobody but the Elders can do that." Kevin turned his hands over, knitting his fingers through Lee's. "You're not letting us down. Sometimes Lee, there is just nothing you can do no matter how hard you try. I learnt that a long time ago."

Lee pushed himself up, moving to kiss the younger teen but Kevin was faster, freeing a hand to place a finger against Lee's lips, stopping him.

"Food first," Kevin said, nodding toward the plate. "Then dessert."

Lee raised an eyebrow, standing up and picking up the plate, suddenly realising just how hungry he was. He frowned as Kevin moved toward the door. "Where you goin'?"

Kevin glanced at him. "Haven't finished my own dinner yet." He spotted Lee's look. "I'll grab it and bring it in here, okay?" Lee shrugged. "I'll be right back. I promise."

* * *

Dessert? *nudge* *nudge*

And Kenny's at it again. Whining when they make offhand comments. *Sigh* Dizzi's right, he needs a girlfriend.


	9. Chapter 8

****

Chapter 8

I wish I had the time to reply to all your fabulious reviews, but I do not. However, do not think I haven't read them, cause I have. I get them through email. ^_~

Warning: small _Matrix_ spoilers.

* * *

"Aw man, that movie reeked."

Max looked at Tyson, raising an eyebrow. "I liked it."

"I happen to agree with Tyson," Kai said, before smirking. "There wasn't enough blood."

"Exactly!" Tyson nodded, glancing behind him. "What do you think, Kenny?"

Kenny straightened his glasses, shifting his grip on Dizzi. "I'm still trying to comprehend the logic behind how Neo could possibly see once he had his eyes removed. His powers are within the Matrix, therefore-"

"Kenny," Ray said softly, biting back a smile. "It's a movie. There _is_ no logic. It's pure fiction. What they want to do, they do."

Max grinned. "Those action sequences were _sweet_."

Tyson laughed, looping an arm around his shoulders. "I'll agree with you on that one, buddy."

Ray sighed. "I think Lee and Kevin would have like that one. You should have heard them complaining about the Trinity/Neo love scene in the last one. Kevin said, I quote 'I thought I was going to puke'."

"The love scene _was_ pretty weak," Kai agreed. "So was the death scene in this one."

Tyson gave him the peace sign, grinning. "Nothing can compete with the first _Matrix,_ Kai-zer."

Kai growled. "I thought I told you to never call me that."

Tyson shot a look at Ray. "Would you tell him to lighten up?"

"I wonder what Kevin and Lee are up to?" Max wondered.

Ray smiled. "Considering how many meals he missed, Lee's probably still eating."

~~~~*~~~~

No. He wasn't going to do it. There was no way… no… he would fight it…. He would hold on… he would resist… he couldn't… AAAHHH!!!

Kevin's scream was muffled by his pillow, underlined by Lee's laugher.

"Holy mother of god!" Kevin cried, gasping for air as another wave crashed over him. "Friggin' hell! Lee, what are you doing to me!?"

Lee laughed harder, eyes sparkling with predator intent, spurred on by Kevin's cries of ecstasy. And he wasn't even done yet. There was something he wanted from Kevin, and until he got it…

"Holy shit!" Kevin's back arched, lungs burning as they tried to suck in oxygen. His body was aflame in a way he had never felt before, every sensation heightened. Lee's touch, his movements: painful bliss. The nails of one of Kevin's hands were dug into Lee's arm, the other grasping the pillow, puncturing holes into it. He could feel blood trickling down from where Lee's fangs gripped his neck, deeper than they had ever been before.

Kevin let out a strangled sob, squeezing his eyes closed as the sensations intensified. Jesus, he was going to _die_! His body was melting, burning from the inside out. He gasped at the air, throwing back his head as he reached breaking point. "LEEEEEE!"

Lee purred, finally content, the sound of his lover screaming his name into the night finally bringing him his own climax. Growling, Lee took them both over the edge, the waves crashing over them finally becoming still, leaving them both panting heavily.

Lee loosened his grip on Kevin's neck, fangs dark with his lover's blood. "I knew I could… make you scream."

Kevin didn't reply at first, gulping at the air, slowly relaxing his grip on Lee's arm, knowing he had broken the skin. "I didn't know… you could do that."

"That teaches you… for underestimating… me." Lee's tongue ran over Kevin's neck, licking away the blood soothingly. "I don't know about you… but I liked dessert."

"Yeah," Kevin breathed, exhaustion threatening to take him. There would be no retaliation tonight.

Lee rested his head against his lovers, closing his eyes, suddenly tired. "We'll… have to do that again… sometime."

Kevin smiled weakly. "Ooo yeah."

* * *

Short and sweet. Hmm. Nice dessert that, methinks. And Ray was right; Lee was definitely still eating. *Evil and twisted grin*


	10. Chapter 9

****

Chapter 9

_LoneWolfStar7_: Yes, Yami's can be bad. I should know, I have several. -_-

_LingXiaoyu_: Better late than never. And yes, Lee's back to normal.

_Desi2_: Yes, we're getting very close to the entrance of "Pink n' Twisted" as you call her. :p

_Rayz Kitten_: Not a weird question at all. It's back to chest. I can't see how it is possible for them to do it chest to chest, though I've noticed several people write it that way. If you know how it all works or anyone that can explain it to me, I'd be glad for any info, being only a new player to the shonen ai game.

_Avril Fan_: Mariah is coming, trust me. We're over the halfway point of this fic, just bare with me. And I only deserved a short review after blowing you all off last time. +_+

_Leiko1_: Yes. I'm sure Kevin enjoyed dessert as well.

And now a breather after that last one. Was it just me, or was it hot back there? #^_~#

* * *

Ray rubbed his eyes, padding down the corridor, stifling a yawn. He smiled tiredly at Kenny, taking the phone from him. "You can go back to bed now if you want."

Kenny nodded, yawning and disappearing down the hall. Ray watched him go, raising the receiver to his ear. "Hello?"

"Sorry to wake you this late at night, Ray," Mr Dickenson said. "But I thought you had better know that I just picked up a friend of yours from the airport. He's on his way up now."

Ray blinked, eyes widening. "He's here already?"

"He took the first flight out after the news arrived. He would have been here sooner only there was a delay in Hong Kong."

"I'll wait for him then."

"He shouldn't be long."

"Mr Dickenson?"

"Yes Ray?"

"Thank you."

"Anything for my little bladers."

Ray smiled, hanging up the phone and crossing toward the door, brushing his hair back over his shoulders. Flicking the lock, he leaned against the doorframe and waited, grinning as he spotted the large form lumbering around the corner. He stepped away from the doorway as his friend approached, moving to embrace him.

"Gary."

Gary caught him in a bear hug, fitting to his nickname. "Too long, Ray."

"Yeah." Ray led the way back into the apartment, locking the door after Gary had entered. "Everyone else is asleep. We've got a spare room, but I'm afraid it's rather cosy."

"That okay. Just as long as I'm away from Mariah."

Ray grinned. "I know what you mean."

"Ray?"

Ray turned. "Out here, Kai."

Kai appeared in the doorway of their room, brushing the hair from his eyes, robe pulled closed with one hand. "Are you coming back to bed or what?"

"Yeah, in a minute. Just gotta get Gary settled in first."

"Just be quick."

"Why? Are you cold?"

Kai raised an eyebrow as if to say 'are you kidding?', then glanced at Gary as he turned. "Gary."

"Kai." As soon as Kai was gone, Gary looked at Ray. "You with Kai now?"

Ray felt his cheeks warm. "Yeah. And Max is with Tyson. And that's not all. I want to show you something."

Ray led Gary down the hall, scooping up a set of keys from a drawer and unlocking one of the doors. Gesturing for Gary to follow him, Ray prayed that his friends were asleep and smiled as he saw that they were.

Gary stopped dead, thick eyebrows at attention as he spotted his cousin, Kevin, curled up beneath his second-cousin, Lee, sheets wrapped around them as they both smiled faintly in their sleep. "They're… together?"

Ray nodded. "It's taking me a while to get used to it."

"I thought they hated each other."

"Guess we were wrong." Ray smiled, cocking his head. "It's kind of cute, actually."

Gary frowned. "Kevin looks different."

"Mm. He's grown. You wait until the morning." Ray backed toward the door. "We'd better let them sleep. And you'd better get some sleep too."

Gary followed him out. "Can I get a snack first?"

Ray chuckled. "Sure."

* * *

The gangs all here! Well, accept for one… but still! I'd appreciate any reviews to tell me how you think this is going.


	11. Chapter 10

****

Chapter 10

_LoneWolfStar7_: Hm. I problem you do have. ^_^

_Desi2_: Kevin/Lee a favoured pairing? Has anyone else tried writing it?

_Kappy Locks:_ No relation. Gary's mother and Kevin's father are brother and sister. Gary's grandfather is Lee's grandfather are brothers. The only connection is that Kev and Lee are both related to Gary. They are not related to each other.

_Platinum Rei:_ You'll see. Getting towards the end now

_Rayz Kitten_: I checked out that story and have since dropped it onto my _own_ favourites list. Love it, and the first one. And I learnt a lot from it. Thanks.

_Lil Yaten Fae_: We all go hyper sometimes. :p

_Avril Fan_: O_o ... ... ... ... O_o 

Here we are: a nice long one after all those short chapters. I told you there would be more.

* * *

Kevin sighed, waking first. A smile played across his lips as he felt the now familiar weight of Lee pressed up against him, his lover's even breaths playing gently across his skin. Lee's hair tickled faintly where it fell around them, mixed with Kevin's own. His body ached dully in places, bringing back the night before and causing Kevin's smile to widen. That had to be the best night they had ever had, save for the first. That first night had been nothing short of pure magic.

Kevin's nose twitched, catching a smell that wasn't normal. Frowning, Kevin sensed someone watching him, a presence that he knew well. Kevin's eyes flew open, the neko-jin turning his head. "Gary?"

"Mornin' Kev." Gary smiled from where he sat on the divan, sipping from his cup. "Brought you some breakfast."

Kevin's eyes lit up at the sight of his friend. "Great to see you! When did you get here?"

Gary looked down at his drink as Kevin elbowed Lee in the chest. "I got back early this mornin' while you guys were sleepin'."

Lee growled, Kevin's prodding disturbing him from his dreams. "I'm awake already. What is it?"

Gary smiled. "Hi Lee."

Lee's eyes flew open, swinging around. "Gaz?"

Gary nodded, raising a hand in greeting. 

Lee moved to get up to greet his friend, but Kevin's hand shot out to plant itself on his chest, holding him back. Lee frowned at him, Kevin nodding downward, Lee wincing. "Oh. Yeah."

Gary set his cup down on the stand Kevin had placed Lee's dinner on the night before, standing and retrieving two pairs of pants from the floor, tossing them toward his childhood friends, who reached forward to grab them. Gary turned his back as they quickly pulled them on; sometimes modesty had to be honoured.

They took their breakfast, balancing their plates of still warm pancakes on their knees as Gary returned to the divan.

"Like I said," Gary began. "I arrived last night. Ray let me in. Mr Dickenson had called ahead to tell him I was comin' up. I'm in the bedroom beside Kenny."

"It must be messy back home," Lee commented, tearing a corner of one of the pancakes and sticking it in his mouth.

Gary nodded. "Very confusing. Never know what's gonna happen. Biggest shock came when it was discovered you guys weren't the dad."

"It was a shock here too, Gaz," Kevin said. "Then we started celebrating."

"Prematurely," Lee growled. He looked at the eldest member of the White Tigers. "Did you speak to my grandfather?"

Gary nodded. "He got me out of village. He's always in meetings, which is why he hasn't called. Said he will call as soon as he can. Said you need to stay strong, never get up. That it will all work out."

Kevin pulled a face. "Aw crap. That means I'm starting to sound like an Elder."

Lee prodded him in the ribs. "Always knew deep down you were nothing but a square."

"Shut up, Lee."

"Is that Lee I hear?" Ray poked his head in the door, balancing a tray skilfully with one hand, several cups identical to Gary's resting on it. "Over your sulks I see."

Lee glared at him.

Kevin smiled, eyes flicking over the group. "Together again."

Gary shook his head. "Missing Mariah."

Ray growled at the back of his throat as he handed Kevin and Lee their tea before joining Gary on the divan, taking his own cup. "Who cares about Mariah."

Gary looked at him. "She's our friend. She's been having hard time."

"Should have thought about that before she went and got herself pregnant," Lee muttered.

A silence hung in the air, broken when Gary lowered his cup and cleared his throat. "Lion was sulking?"

Ray nodded. "Locked himself in his room and refused to come out or eat."

"I thought Kev was the one who did that."

"Role reversal," Kevin replied, sipping his drink.

Gary looked around his three friends and relatives. "Hope none of you have tried to kill yourself."

Ray shook his head, raising his own cup. "Nope."

"Mariah has."

The three neko-jin choked on their drinks, all three being forced to put their cups down to avoid spilling their tea. Lee thudded a fist against his chest, trying to loosen it. "She what?"

Gary looked toward him. "Took overdose. Two-three days ago."

Kevin shook his head in shock. "Why?"

"She don't like being puppet. She want to make her own choices. Her parents and the Elders won't let her."

Ray frowned. "You mean she doesn't _want_ to marry any of us?"

Gary shook his head. "Want to raise her kid alone. With all our help, but she don't want to get married."

Lee scratched his chin, at the back of his mind registering the stubble growing there. "She knew about the law. This is all her own fault. We know she planned it."

Gary nodded. "She didn't think this would happen."

"Bullshit." Kevin glowered, leaning back against the bedhead and stretching out his legs, crossing his arms over his chest. "She would have _known_ this would happen. Or do you mean she didn't think the father would turn out to be some total stranger who bought her a drink?"

Gary looked toward him. "Don't hate her, Kev. She didn't mean it."

Kevin looked away.

Ray fidgeted. "Kevin has reason to hate her, Gary. He told her to stop and… well, she didn't."

Gary frowned. "She said you all said yes."

"We did," Lee replied. "But you know Kev. As soon as he starts to sense that something is wrong, he's out of there."

"Unless the way is blocked," Kevin said. "And I think having a woman pin you to the bed is quite an effective way of blocking it."

Gary's frown deepened. "She never told me that."

"Probably because she didn't want you to turn her back on her," Ray said softly. "She knows how protective you are over your little cousin."

"Eh, Ray." Kevin gestured to himself. "Little?"

Lee smirked, lowering his voice so only Kevin could hear. "Trust me, you're not little."

Nevertheless, they heard, Gary shifting uncomfortably as Ray smiled.

Ray sighed. "Is Mariah alright?"

"Is now. Almost died." Gary frowned. "Elders will make decision in next couple of days, I think."

"Great," Lee muttered, shaking his head. "More waiting."

Kevin sighed, looking at him. "Going to come out of your room now, Pussy-cat?"

Lee glared at him out of the corner of his eye, then smirked. "Maybe. Depends what's out there."

Kevin shrugged. "Nothing much. Food, the phone, wide screen television with surround sound…"

Ray grinned. "We rented the original _Matrix_."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "We're seen it like a hundred times."

"Uh-uh." Ray's grin widened. "Not with surround sound we haven't."

"Popcorn?"

"If you fight Tyson for it."

"How about I sit on him."

"Kevin would get jealous."

"Fine, I'll get _Max_ to sit on him."

"Might work, but I think the squirming would turn Max on."

"Hm. Double the entertainment."

Ray snorted, shaking his head. "Nice to have you back with us, Lee."

"What do you mean have me back? I was always here. Just…" Lee shrugged. "Sulking."

Kevin patted his knee. "But the spoilt little baby is all over his temper tantrum, isn't that right?"

"Who you calling spoilt? I recall last night I-"

Kevin clapped a hand over Lee's mouth. "I doubt Gary really needs to hear that. Or Ray for that matter."

"Yeah," Ray pushed himself up, collecting his cup. "Some things I _don't_ need to know."

Gary stood, joining him. "Catch you guys later."

"Yeah." Lee watched them go, closing the door behind them. Sighing and shaking his head, he turned back to Kevin only to have the other press his mouth hard against his. When the younger finally broke the kiss, Lee was breathless. "What was that for?"

"A thankyou for last night." Kevin smiled, smoothing Lee's brow and kissing the tip of his nose. "It was… perfect."

Lee smiled back, running his fingers through the youngers hair, working free the tangles. "Plenty more where that came from."

"Only next time, it's my turn." Kevin pressed his lips against Lee's in a quick, searing kiss, before breaking away and twisting from Lee's grasp. "Ah-ah, Lion. Now we eat."

Lee growled. "I wanna eat _you_."

Kevin shrugged, fixing his sash and scooping the top of his tunic off the ground, pulling it on. "You can't have what you had last night for breakfast as well. You'll get sick of it. Besides, it's not good for you."

Lee watched as Kevin moved away as he snatched his vest from where it lay on the carpet. "You're a tease."

Kevin grinned, pausing in the doorway as he tied back his hair. "Yeah, well you're a lot 'better' when you're frustrated."

Lee sighed and shook his head as Kevin vanished out the door. The Monkey knew him too well. As Lee slid from the bed, he had to smile. Well, the Monkey might know him, but Lee also knew the Monkey.

Tonight should be interesting.

* * *

^_^ Lee's back to normal. Thank goodness for that.

And Mariah tried to commit suicide? O_O That not good.


	12. Chapter 11

****

Chapter 11

_LoneWolfStar7_: I _hope_ she doesn't kill herself. I look forward to her reviews and would miss them very much

_Rayz Kitten:_ This is mainly a Kevin/Lee fic, but I have plans for another that is equal part Kev/Lee and Kai/Ray

_Avril Fan_: The "O_o ... ... ... O_o" was for your idea of pairing up Gary and Kenny. I'm a half/half _Matrix_ fan, just worked well for this fic. Oh, and there's a special treat at the end of this chappie. ^_^

_Gothic-Wolf_ : I want to update? Naaaaahyeeeeeaaah. I do.

More _Matrix_ spoilers. But don't worry, they're from the first film, and none of them are too big. I made sure of that.

* * *

Cheers echoed off the walls, hoots of delight as the sound of the raging battle surrounded them. They unconsciously ducked or shied away as the bullets ripped in from the side, only to burst out laughing at their own cowardice before leaning forward, eyes once more fixated on the screen.

The sound of ringing caused some of them to groan, shouts of protest and threats to destroy the phone met by chuckling from the rest. Lee took Kevin's hand, kissing the back of it in a 'back in a minute' before sliding from his arms and moving toward the offending object, scooping up the receiver.

"Hello?" He paused, listening for a moment and tossing a look toward the lounge-pit, the noise coming from within almost drowning out the words of the speaker on the other end. Frowning slightly, Lee sighed. "Hang on a moment." Stepping down the hallway, Lee slid into his room, closing the door behind him. "Try now, Grandfather."

"I was saying, young Lee," the Elder began, "that it is good to once again hear your voice. It has been missed in the village."

"I doubt that." Lee smiled faintly. "It not being there means less fights."

His grandfather chuckled, and Lee could see the smile across the elder mans lips. "Indeed that is true. But it has been missed none the less. How have you been over these last few months? No doubt they have proven challenging."

Lee sighed, dropping onto the divan. "Yeah. But just when I thought I couldn't handle it anymore, Kevin would be there to pull me back again. He's been my guiding light."

"Mm. I was wondering how long it would be before you finally sensed the connection between you. I was beginning to think it would never occur."

Lee blinked. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Some things cannot be foretold, such as the troubles of recent times. But some things are laid before you, a foreseen path that some may see before you even take the first step toward your destiny." He paused. "You and young Ki are lovers."

Lee's eyes widened. "How…"

"There has always existed a bond between you, but at the same time you were repelled from one another by your stubbornness and beliefs. I could do nothing but wait for you to realise and discover this bond for yourselves."

Lee shook his head, sinking further into the cushions. "But our traditions… it is shamed upon for-"

"Some traditions must remain, but others must adapt, just as recent events have shown. I am arguing strongly for young Minx to have her destiny placed within her own hands, but many do not agree. They argue for the greater good, not comprehending the pain and suffering that it is causing.

"Mariah is no more the victim than you are, young Lee. It is true that what she did was dishonourable, but she was taken at a time she was vulnerable. I have spent many a night by her side, helping her through her tears as others she once held dear to her close their doors in her time of need."

Lee swallowed. "But Grandfather she… she…"

"You must open your mind, young Lee, for your mind is your weakness. Open it, and you will see that she had her reasons for doing what she did. She could not comprehend that you would not love her forever, that Ray and Kevin would move on to find their true soul mate."

Lee felt his mouth go dry. How can he know so much? "Grandfather, about Ray-"

"He is with his team captain, is he not? Or has my ability to read people starting to wither in my old age." He chuckled. "I still hold you close to my heart, young Leeroy. You are all my little White Tigers, and I am proud of you and respect your choices, both past, present, and in the future."

Lee smiled. "Thank you."

"If there is but one thing that angers me," his grandfather continued, "it is the breaking of a promise you made so many seasons ago. You bonded together, swearing to stand by one another through the hard times and the good. It disappoints me to see that this promise has gone unkept, which is why I am sending her to you."

Lee felt the breath catch in his throat. "No…"

"What causes your fear, young Lee? There is nothing to fear in the young woman but a fiery spirit that has almost extinguished. She is almost broken, and those who have been there in the past are gone." He paused. "I have already spoken with your Stanley Dickenson and he has reluctantly agreed to bring her to Japan. She will be staying with other young mothers like herself, but you all must meet her, the four of you together. The White Tigers cannot be whole without the Mountain Cat."

Lee sighed, nodding. "Alright, we'll meet her."

"Allow her to explain her side of the story, young Lee, and tell her yours. Remember to keep your emotions in line, as control is more important now then ever before. Chin up, my grandson, as all will be well again." He paused. "And now, unfortunately, I must return to my own battle. The other Elders await my return. I will fight for you, young Lee, just do this one favour for me in return."

"Again, thank you." Lee smiled. "You truly are sent from the gods."

"You were their gift to me, young Lee, which is why I must look after you for them. Have faith, and the true path will reveal itself. Until we speak again."

"Goodbye Grandfather."

~~~~*~~~~

Kevin looked up as Lee rejoined them, reading his lovers face. "It was your Grandfather, wasn't it? You always go all thoughtful after you speak with him."

"Yeah, it was him." Lee looked up at the movie, noting that they were up to one of the 'boring' parts, making it safe to talk. "I just can't figure him out. It's like he knows exactly what's going on even though he's thousands of miles away."

Kevin frowned. "What do you mean?"

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Well, he knows about us for one."

"Shit." Kevin's mouth hung open as he gaped at the other. "Seriously?"

Lee nodded. "Come right out and said it. 'You and young Ki are lovers'. I was glad I was already sitting down, because I think I would have collapsed."

"I'll say."

Lee reached out, tapping his foot against Ray's. "Not the only thing he knew, either."

Ray, who had been pretending to be focused keenly on the movie, shot a sharp look to the side. "You're kidding me."

Lee shook his head. "Dead serious."

Ray slumped further back into Kai's arms and moaned. "How does he do it?"

"He's an Elder," Gary said simply. "They are chosen not just because of their age but other things too."

"Like foresight," Lee said softly, tapping his thumbnail against his teeth thoughtfully. "Damn curse, foresight."

"Handy when it works, though," Kevin commented.

Ray nodded in agreement. "You really ought to learn how to use it properly, Lee."

Lee growled, mentally brushing the comments off. "There's one other thing, though I don't think you're going to like it." He set himself. "Mariah's coming."

"_What_!?" 

Kevin went stiff beside him, Ray grabbing Kai's knee and digging his nails in so hard that the Russians face contorted with pain as he reached down with both hands to try and pry Ray's grip free, swearing softly.

Kevin looked at Lee. "Did he say why the hell he was sending her?"

"He wants us to listen to her. Get her side of the story." He sighed. "He said that despite what we think, we need her just as much as she needs us. As friends I mean. He says we made a promise we would stick together and we need to keep it."

Ray shook his head. "After what she did-"

"We have no choice in this, Ray." Lee looked up at him, meeting his best friends golden cat-like spheres. "We have to give her a chance. If it doesn't work out, then it doesn't work out. But we need to keep a clear and open mind through this."

Ray's eyebrows rose. "Lee, you've always had a _closed_ mind."

"I'm working on it."

"It good she coming," Gary spoke up. "You guys talk, tell her how you feel and she'll tell you how _she_ feels. That way you get both sides to story. Make decisions then."

Kevin shook his head. "Well I don't like it."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "How did I know you were going to say that?"

"Guys!" Max called. "Neo's heading into the government building. It's loose change time!"

All attention returned to the screen, laughing at the security guards shocked reaction as Neo revealed his walking arsenal, the shootout beginning. As it became more intense, Kai slid his arms around Ray, drawing the neko-jin into his lap and nuzzling his neck, Ray smiling and leaning back against his strong chest, their eyes still on the screen.

Kevin slid his arm back around Lee, Lee draping his own around Kevin' shoulders as their eyes sparkled, fangs glittering at the bloodshed, effects, and music. _Matrix_ was still their all time favourite movie, and their love for it remained strong.

Tyson rested his head on Max's shoulder, the blond already balanced in his lap. A small smile played across Tyson's lips as he realised that the others were distracted and wouldn't notice anything outside the movie. He slid one of the hands from around Max's waist downward, sliding it under the waistband of Max's pants. Max jerked violently as Tyson's fingers came in contact with his manhood, gasping softly.

"Ty, don't," Max whispered. "Not in front of the others."

Tyson grabbed a large cushion, plonking it onto Max's lap and grinning, pressing his mouth up against Max's ear. "Makes it more of a thrill."

Max drew in a deep breath as Tyson's hand closed around him, and it didn't take long for Max to be fully aroused. He bit his lip, trying to keep a straight face as his loins burned, swallowing hard as Tyson quickened his movements, stroking and caressing, the whole time keeping his eyes on the screen.

Max whimpered faintly in the back of his throat, Tyson forcing the issue, trying to end it at a certain moment. He timed it perfectly, Max erupting as the elevator exploded, the sound ripping through the speakers drowning out Max's low moan. The blond slumped back against him breathing hard, Tyson pulling his hand free, a smirk on his lips. And the others had no idea…

* * *

Mariah's coming to Japan! This should be interesting. And did you pick up the hint that Lee's gifted at foresight, only doesn't know how to use it? Maybe if he spent more time studying instead of playing with his toys… ^_~

And some Max/Tyson mush. Tyson's been a very naughty boy. Think they've gotten away with it?


	13. Chapter 12

****

Chapter 12

_LoneWolfStar7:_ Kai _SHIRTLESS_!?!?! Where!?!?!?!? 

_Gothic-Wolf_: Yep. Mariah's on her way

_Rayz Kitten_: Yep. Lee's Grandfather (a.k.a Elder Yin) knows _everything_. I can see problems arising for Lee though...

_Avril Fan:_ I'm going to use the foresight thing in _Honesty II_... wait, you weren't supposed to know about that. #_#

_LingXiaoyu_: Actually, I think Lee would rather study Kevin ~_^

_Hijiri Hitokiri Battousai_: Thanks for joining us. Gary is on the floor at Lee and Kevin's feet, and Kenny is beside Max and Tyson on that couch.

Again with the spoilers, this time from _Reloaded_. Nothing big though. And now we find out if Tyson and Max really _did _get away with it.

* * *

For the remainder of the movie all eyes remained fixed on the screen, Kevin bopping his head as the final tune ripped through the speakers and blasted its way through them, Neo taking off into the sky in his 'superman trick'.

"God I love that song," Kevin said. "It just finishes it off so nicely."

Tyson nodded his agreement. "My favourite scene has to be the lobby though. 'Can you please remove any keys, loose change… holy shit!'."

"I'm surprised you saw it, Tyson," Kai spoke up, eyes narrowing as his crimson gaze swung toward his teammate. "Considering you were so busy jerking Max off during that time."

Max paled as Tyson frowned, a question forming on his lips.

"See all, know all, remember?" Kai answered before he could ask it. "Besides, Max's whimpering distracted me."

Kenny's eyes widened. "You mean they…"

"Mmm-hm."

Kenny lunged away from the couch where he was seated beside the two. "That is disgusting! Couldn't you keep it for the bedroom? I mean, I was sitting right _there_."

Ray growled softly. "Kenny, this problem of yours is really starting to get on my nerves. So we're gay! Big deal! If you don't like it, your problem, cause nothing is going to change that. We're not all going to pretend we're not together just to make you happy."

Kenny gaped at him, before a sadness mixed with annoyance washed over his expression. He spun on his heal, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked from the room. "I'm going to research some new defensive styles. If you want me, I'll be in my room."

As soon as he was gone, the others stared at Ray, who closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest in the way they recognised as him shutting himself off. Just one thing he had in common with his boyfriend.

"Ray?" Max asked, blue eyes wide with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Tyson agreed. "That wasn't like you at all, man."

"_Really_ out of character," Lee continued.

"I'm just sick of him, okay?" Ray's eyes flew open, anger raging in them like a wildfire. "Ever since we all hooked up he has been a thorn in our side. All we have to do is _look_ at each other and he starts bitchin' about us keeping it to the bedroom. Why should we keep it behind closed doors because of people like him?"

Kevin looked toward his cousin. "Do you have a problem with it, Gary?"

The big man shook his head. "Fine by me. Just don't go too far."

"And _that_," Lee gestured toward Tyson and Max, "was definitely too far."

"Yes," Kai agreed, sending a warning glare their way. "I don't care what you get up to when you're alone, but not in front of everyone in the future, understand?"

Tyson sighed. "Fine, sure. Whatever."

Ray closed his eyes again. "I still don't see why we can't just show our affection out in public. What is wrong with two people _loving_ each other? Who cares what their gender is! I just want-"

Kai tilted Ray's head back, kissing him hard. "Ray."

Ray blinked. "Yeah?"

"Shut up."

~~~~*~~~~

"He has a point you know."

Kevin glanced back toward as he closed the door toward where Lee flopped back onto the bed. "Who does?"

"Ray." Lee knitted his fingers behind his head, watching Kevin as the other locked the door. "The whole thing about how we should be able to show our affection in public."

"Oh, I'm sure the media would just love that."

Lee's lip twitched. "Forgot about that angle."

Kevin moved toward him, sliding up the bed. "Yeah, well it's been a while since there were any competitions, so the media hasn't really bothered us. Either that, or we're just getting used to it."

"Probably just getting used to it,' Lee shrugged, eyes running down the length of his lover as Kevin stretched out beside him. "You know, I preferred it when you wore shorts."

Kevin's scowled. "I _hated_ the shorts."

"Yeah, well _I_ got to see more leg."

Kevin laughed, rolling onto his side to hover over Lee. "Well you just make sure you keep the vest."

Lee smiled faintly as Kevin trailed his fingers of his chest, spelling out 'I love you' with his fingertips. "We'll see." He frowned. "You seem a little uncomfortable today."

Kevin shrugged. "Just aching a little in places, that's all."

Lee's frown deepened, concern playing through his eyes. "I didn't hurt you last night, did I?"

Kevin shook his head. "No no…. It's just from too much exercise I think. Like how your body aches after you've been for a really long run and forgot to stretch it out before you went. Besides," Kevin reached up to trail his fingers along one of Lee's arms. "_I_ was the one who hurt _you_."

Lee held his arm out in front of him, taking in the already healing puncture marks in his firm skin. "I don't even remember you doin' that."

"It was around the time I started screaming at the top of my lungs, I think." Kevin's eyes narrowed. "I'll have to get you back for that."

Lee looked at him. "Like to see you try."

Kevin smirked, hovering over him, lips brushing against the others. "Who said I need to 'try'?"

Lee closed his eyes as Kevin kissed him, a thought playing through his mind and causing him to pull back. "The others might hear."

Kevin's eyes sparkled. "Let them."

"And it's still daylight."

"Means I can watch your face." 

Kevin kissed him again before Lee could say anything more. They battled, Kevin gaining the upper hand as he slid on top of Lee, straddling him, pinning him down. Lee moaned as the kisses intensified, his heartbeat quickening.

Then came to knock on the door. Kevin growled, looking toward it. "What?"

"We're going to watch _Matrix: Reloaded_."

"We'll watch it some other time, Max," Kevin said, looking down at Lee as the other began tugging at Kevin's tunic. "Besides, don't really like that one."

"Okay." A pause. "I'll tell the others then."

"You do that," Lee called, sliding Kevin's top over the youngers head and tossing it aside, then reaching up to pull Kevin's hair free of it's tie.

They listened as Max's footsteps disappeared down the hallway, Kevin sighing. "Gotta love his timing."

"Mm-hm." Lee pushed himself up with one arm, wrapping the other around Kevin's waist, kissing the 'v' of his neck as Kevin pulled at Lee's vest. "I doubt we'll be interrupted now."

Kevin smirked as he tossed Lee's vest to join his shirt. "Least they won't _hear_ us now."

Lee laughed.

~~~~*~~~~

Kai growled, letting his head drop against the back of the chair, sighing heavily. "Can we skip this bit?"

"Aw, but it's so sweet." Ray smiled. "Everyone's partying and Neo and Trinity are having their own privet celebration."

Tyson began searching under the cushions, Max frowning. "What are you looking for?"

Tyson didn't look up. "The remote, I _hate_ this bit. Ah, here it is."

Max lunged, snatching the remote away. "No way, Ty. You promised to watch the whole thing, and that's what we're going to do. It may be corny, but you have to watch it anyway."

Ray patted Kai's leg. "That goes for you too."

As the scene drew toward its climax, Max looked up, frowning. "Did you hear that?"

Tyson looked at him. "Hear what?"

"I don't know. Something."

"It was probably just on the movie, Maxxy."

Max smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. You're probably right."

Ray frowned, swearing he had heard something too but not voicing it. He felt Kai shift, pressing his ear against his. "Remember that challenge Lee gave Kevin? Their bet?"

Ray thought for a moment before it came back to him. "Yeah."

He felt Kai smile faintly. "Kevin won."

Ray glanced at Kai and saw the other nod, a smile playing across Ray's lips. He leant up against Kai, the elder teen sliding an arm around his waist as Ray chuckled. "I was wondering what they were doing."

* * *

****

Ian: (_to Kai_) Don't you hate always being right?

Kai always seems to know what's going on, doesn't he. First Tyson giving Max a good time, now Kevin giving Lee one. And now we know what Kenny's problem is: he's homophobic! 


	14. Chapter 13

****

Chapter 13

_TigerRain_: I meant the entire White Tiger team, but hey, not a bad idea. As for Ray not being a friend of Kevin... Ray taught Kevin to blade, didn't he? Just that Kevin always had an attitude problem, and still does I must add.

_LoneWolfStar7_: But I wanna see!!!!

_Rayz Kitten_: I like a bit of plot twisting, and that's all I'll say. ~_^

_Avril Fan_: Actually, _Honesty II_ is coming out well. It's turning out completely different to what I had planned: the characters took over and it got good. I want to know what happens! *hugs Kevin and Lee as they glare at each other out the corner of their eyes*

_Gothic-Wolf_: Hey, I'm the Jedi Princess. Mind tricks don't work on me. :p And Kai knows all!

_LingXiaoyu_: lol. Actually, I think Lee wrote that book. :p ^_^

Well I think it's time for an action sequence.

* * *

At dinner that night, Ray grinned as he sat down, looking across at Lee. "So how are the vocal chords, buddy?"

Lee looked at him impassively before casually flicking a pea at his best friend, the green vegetable bouncing off Ray's forehead right on the third eye.

"Two can play at that," Ray said, flicking a pea back, Lee easily ducking it and smirking, causing Ray to growl. "Sit still."

Lee swallowed his mouthful. "Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

Kevin sniggered.

Ray glared at Lee. "Stop it."

"Why?"

"Agh, you're more annoying than Kevin!"

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Ray was around the table before they could blink, lunging at Lee and throwing him off his chair. Kevin chuckled as Ray caught Lee in a headlock, mushing potato into his face. "One 'why' too many, Lee."

Gary looked at Kevin and smiled. "You're a bad influence, Monkey."

Kevin shrugged, grinning. "I do what I can."

Tyson and Max stepped into the room, gaping as Lee flipped Ray off him and shoved a handful of corn down the youngers back. Max blinked. "Okaaaay."

Kevin smiled. "You get used to it after 14-15 years."

Gary nodded. "Yeah. Happen all the time."

Kai was last into the room, stopping as he spotted the two friends. "Morons."

Ray laughed, pushing himself to his feet and grabbing Lee by the back of the vest, pulling him up. "Oh come on, Kai. It's just a bit of fun. Everyone has to have it every so often. Don't you agree, Lee?"

Lee smirked. "Why?"

Ray hooked his foot between Lee's legs and dropped him, Kevin and Gary trying to control their laughter as Ray moved toward him, stepping on Lee's back as he came. Tyson dropped into his seat, pulling the bowls toward him.

"Tell you what, those _Matrix_ movies have some of the best battles ever made!" Tyson grinned. "Almost as good as blading."

"I agree," Max said. "Some of your battles have been pretty impressive, Ty."

"Nah. Kai's were usually better."

"Sometimes, when he _did_ bother to blade." Max smiled and shrugged. "But what about your one with Tala? Or how about the one against Erique? Or even Lee?"

Tyson smiled, looping his hands behind his head as his ego went up a notch. "Yeah, those _were_ pretty sweet. Most of my battles were a _little_ challenging. I think the only battle that was really easy was that one in the rain."

Catlike pupils slitted.

"You know the one I mean," Tyson grinned. "Yeah, that one was easy. It was over before it even began."

A growl.

Ray swallowed, glancing toward his friend and noting the growing anger. "Watch it, Tyson."

"What?" Tyson looked at Ray. "Come on, Ray, you were there. I walked all over him. He never stood a chance against the power of my Dragoon. Call me the weakest link? He's nothing compared to me-"

"That's _it_!" Kevin slammed his hands down on the table, pushing himself to his feet, predator glare focused on the younger teen. "You and me, Granger. Outside. Let's settle this once and for all."

Tyson smirked, standing slowly. "Fine by me."

Max frowned as they moved from the room. "Um… isn't it dark?"

"There's lights around the stadium," Kai told him. "I use them when I train of a night."

Ray looked at him. "So _that's_ where you go."

Max bounded down the hall, thumping his fist against it. "Come on Chief! Beybattle! Tyson versus Kevin. You do not want to miss this."

~~~~*~~~~

Tyson smirked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his blade, holding it before him, light bouncing off the bit chip: Dragoon. "Ready to lose again?"

Kevin's eyes narrowed as his hand closed around his own blade, free hand taking up his launcher. "I'm ready for anything, though _you'll_ be the one walking away a loser."

Max bounced forward, ready to play referee as Kenny set up Dizzi, the other four hanging back, watching. "You guys ready?"

Ray smiled faintly. "It'll be interesting to see how much Kevin as improved."

"Yeah," Lee agreed. "And what new tricks Tyson has up his sleeve."

"Alright!" Max called, raising his hand. "Three! Two! One! _Let it rip_!"

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson called, launching his blade.

Kevin launched half a second later. "Get him, Galmon!"

"Bit slow on the launch," Tyson mocked as the blades came into contact, sparks flying. "Losing your edge?"

"Yeah right." Kevin widened his stance, eyes glowing as he smirked, fangs glittering. "You'll find I've improved since our last battle. Crazy Monkey Attack!"

"So have I," Tyson said with a grin, watching as Kevin's blade became an illusion of five, vectoring in on his blade. "Dragoon! It's time to take this monkey down once and for all. Phantom Hurricane!"

"Been there, seen this."

Tyson's eyes widened as Galmon avoided Dragoon's attack, only to leap up into it. "What is he doing?"

"Let me show you _my_ new trick." Kevin sniggered, clenching his fists. "Galmon! Razor Claw!"

Tyson's eyes widened as all five images of Kevin's blade slashed through the hurricane, nothing happening for a moment before the dish shattered. Tyson gasped as Dragoon flew past his ear, gazing down at the dish in shock to see where it had been slashed to pieces in five places, Galmon still spinning on the surviving surface.

The others gaped, Lee shaking his head in awe. "Jesus."

Kevin smirked, holding out a hand and catching Galmon as the blade leapt up into it. "I think that should settle it."

Tyson picked up Dragoon, smiling. "Sweet move, dude. That was awesome."

"Thanks." Kevin smirked. "After seeing what happened during the Russian Championship a couple of years ago, I thought I had better think up a better final move. It's kinda a cross between Crazy Monkey and Tiger Claw. Took almost a year to perfect it." He glanced to the side. "You could also say I'm trying to guarantee myself a place in the White Tigers finals line-up for next time around."

Lee crossed his arms over his chest. "Beat Gary and Mariah and try not to kill anyone, and we'll see."

Kevin glared at him.

"I have the low down on that move, Chief," Dizzi said.

Kenny looked down at her. "So what can we do should we come up against it?"

"One word: run."

Ray smiled. "You've certainly come a long way since I first taught you how to blade, Kev."

Kevin shrugged. "Well, it has been 12 years, Tiger. And I've seen a lot since then. Besides," he jerked a thumb at Lee. "You know what his ego is like. I'd give anything to take him down a few notches."

Lee glowered at him.

"There is a downside to that move," Kevin said, putting his launcher away as he came toward them, screwing the top off his blade and holding up the attack ring to inspect it. "It completely wipes out the attack ring, and if I don't have another on me I'm screwed."

"You need a stronger metal," Tyson said, joining them.

"Yeah, but it's got to be weak enough for me to shape it," Kevin replied. "My blades pretty unique you know. You can't just buy the parts off the shelf."

"So _that's_ why you can get it to wobble," Kenny looked up. "You design and build all your own parts."

"Pain in the arse," Lee growled. "Considering how fast he goes through them."

"Yeah, well once I perfect my style, I should do a lot less damage. Either that or do as Tyson says: find a stronger metal."

"I'll look into it," Kenny said. "Just this once, anyway. If Kai says I can that is."

Kai grunted. "I'll allow it. That way we can have some decent competition next championship."

Lee smirked. "Oh don't worry. We'll wipe the floor with ya."

Tyson grinned, eyes sparkling at the challenge. "Bring it on."

* * *

Ah, a little bit of Beyblading. And a rematch between Tyson and Kevin too boot. I don't know about you, but personally I'm sick of Tyson always winning and Kevin getting his arse kicked. It's time for a change.

Oh, and as for the 'why' thing, there is nothing more annoying. Trust me, works like a charm on my sisters. ^_~ Lee was just doing that to stir up Ray, knowing it would work because Kevin used to do it all the time and it worked for him. Ray hates it.


	15. Chapter 14

****

Chapter 14

_LoneWolfStar7_: You don't like Kevin? *Hugs Kevin to the point of strangulation* How come?

_Gothic-Wolf_: I wish I could see more V-Force. They took it off half-way through the series. And I glad you like Kevin's new move.

_Hijiri Hitokiri Battousai_: Only 2.5%? ^_^

_Rayz Kitten_: Oh yes. I have two sisters and the 'why' thing works great. :p

_TigerRain_: Well, it _is_ a Kevin/Lee fic mostly.

_LadyOrient_: I want Tyson to lose Dragoon too, just to see his reaction. Money on the fact he'd burst into tears _really_ loudly.

Getting close to the end now. Think I might have a little more fun.

* * *

"Stop laughing."

"Can't help it." Kevin grinned, still chuckling. "Aw man, Ray got you good."

"Look, can you get it out or not?"

Kevin sat back, shaking his head and setting the damp cloth down. "There is only way that goop is coming out of your hair: wash it."

Lee growled, turning toward the mirror and picking at his hair. "Honey. What made him think of _honey_!?"

"It was on the table in front of him." Kevin leant over Lee's shoulder, licking the side of his face. "Mm, yum."

"Not helping, Kev." Lee sighed. "I shouldn't have pushed the issue over him sticking salt in his tea instead of sugar."

"I'm just pissed that they blamed me." Kevin scowled. "It was Tyson, I swear."

"So, thinking coming here was a bad idea?"

"Not really. You?"

"Yes and no. I feel a bit safer here, and it's good to have others to talk to."

"But…"

Lee's eyes narrowed. "They're friggin' annoying."

Kevin rested his head on his shoulder. "Worse than me?"

"Kev, the only person worse than you is my sister."

"Well that hurt." Kevin slid his arms around him. "But you love me, right?"

"Right." Lee smiled, then frowned. "You'd better watch it, Kev, or _you'll_ end up covered in it too."

Kevin shrugged, running his tongue over Lee's cheek again, causing the other to growl. 

"Get out of it. I'm not a lollypop."

"But you taste so good…"

Lee slid from Kevin's arms. "That's it, I'm going to have a shower and wash it all out."

Kevin looked up at him, blinking innocently. "You don't like me licking you?"

Lee paused. "It's not that I don't like it, it's just that I feel used."

Kevin smiled sweetly. "So if I ever decided to pour honey on your chest and…"

Lee shot him a look. "You'll be the one washing the blankets."

"Fine by me." Kevin smiled, sliding from where he sat and following Lee into the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe.

Lee looked at him. "What's with you? Everywhere I go, you go."

"Lets just say I can't stand to let you out of my sight." Kevin shrugged. "Don't know why, just can't."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Okay, in that case do you want to try and help me get this shit out of my hair?"

Kevin blinked. If there was one thing they _hadn't_ done, it was shower together. "Sure."

Lee smirked, pulling the tie from his hair and shaking it free, though it clumped together where the honey was. "You're like a trained pet, you know. All I need is the lead."

Kevin smiled. "You could always get one."

Lee chuckled. "Kevin. Come."

Kevin laughed, pushing himself off the doorframe and moving toward Lee. "Yes oh great Master? What is it you be wanting of humble Kevin?"

Lee grinned, eyes sparkling. "Oh I like this."

"Well don't get used to it."

"I've really got to find out what put you in this mood so I can do it more often."

"Well, I don't know myself." Kevin raised an eyebrow. "But then, it could just be the thought of licking honey of your tender, juicy skin…"

Lee pulled Kevin to him, kissing him. "You're not going to drop the honey thing, are you."

Kevin shook his head, stealing another lick before Lee could pull back. "Nope."

"I tell you one thing, it's starting to itch like mad."

"Then we'd better get it out then." Kevin smirked, an evil sparkle in his eye. "I'm looking forward to trying to brush your hair out."

Lee blinked, wincing. "Ooo."

~~~~*~~~~

Tyson moved toward the door, licking icing from his fingers as he went. Opening it, he looked out and grinned. "Hey there, Mr D."

"Good afternoon, Tyson," Mr Dickenson stepped into the apartment, looking around. "And how are all my little bladers today?"

"We're okay." Tyson grinned. "Ray's been drinking water like anything after someone switched the salt for the sugar and he put it in his tea. And Kevin's helping Lee get the honey out of his hair that Ray tipped on him after Lee gave him a hard time about the salt. Kenny's in his room, Kai's reading, Max is playing the Sony, and Gary and I were just having a quick snack."

"My my, aren't we all busy." Mr Dickenson moved into the kitchen, smiling. "Why hello, Gary."

Gary looked up from the cake. "Hi."

Hearing a door open, they looked up to see Ray step out of the bedroom, a sour look on his face as he grabbed a glass. "You are so going to die for this, Tyson."

Tyson blinked. "Wait, who told!?"

Over in the lounge, Kai raised his hand, eyes never leaving his book.

"Kai! Why?"

"Felt like it."

Tyson glowered. "You would."

"Hey, you did it Tyson," Max spoke up, pressing buttons on his controller like crazy. "Don't blame Kai. And Kevin's going to be pissed at you because you got him into trouble for it."

"You got that right." Kevin stepped into the room, glaring daggers at Tyson. "Why is it always me?"

"Probably because it usually is," Ray answered simply, sipping his drink, looking up as he felt the heat of Lee's glare. "Yes?"

"I really should kill you." Lee narrowed his eyes. "Do you have any idea how hard that stuff is to get out? It took three washes, and Kevin had a ball brushing the clumps out. I don't know how I have any hair left." He growled. "Of course, it didn't help that he kept trying to _lick_ me."

Kevin smirked. "Not my fault you tasted so good, sweetie."

Lee slid up behind him, looping an arm around Kevin's neck, choking him.

Mr Dickenson chuckled. "Well, it's good that you four boys are all here. I just thought I should come and tell you that Mariah arrived in town a few hours ago."

A silence fell over them as they all stared at him.

"I want you to all go speak to her first thing after dinner," he continued. "I have arranged a room for you to meet her in the main building of this complex. Better to get it over with, I say."

Gary nodded. "Yeah. Is she bringing the baby?"

"No. The baby is staying back at the young mother's establishment which is only a few blocks away." He checked his watch, nodding. "You will meet her in just over four hours, so I suggest you all start preparing yourselves now."

* * *

Honey in the hair. Don't know where that one came from, by it worked so well. Kevin seemed to enjoy it too. ^_^

And the time has finally arrived for the confrontation. Mariah fans, it's the one you've all been waiting for, and at last you'll have _both_ sides of the story.


	16. Chapter 15

****

Chapter 15

_LadyOrient_: Lick it all off? Heh heh. That's probably what he did *^_~*

_kaiswings_: This is a Kevin/Lee fic, that's why there is so much of it. The others are just secondary relationships. Sorry.

_Gothic-Wolf_: Yep. She's here.

_LoneWolfStar7_: Hm. Cocky...

_digi-girl_: Don't worry about having lurked for so long, I do that all the time on other stories. Silly putty? *shudders* I feel for you. The worst I've had is bubble gum.

_Rayz Kitten_: There's an explanation. Not sure if its reasonable though... -_-

_Hijiri Hitokiri Battousai_: Yep. Two sides to every story.

_the tigris_: O_o Enough with the begging. You're making me feel guilt here. -_-;;

_Avril Fan_: Must be a bad time for computers. A lot of people have been saying their computer is busted. My laptops playing up too... Oh, and I agree with you in terms of that song. I was thinking the same thing when I was writing it. :p

_hitawarilover_: Um... what do you mean?

_Shaman Wolf_: Oh, poor Kevin. Maybe you need some more lovin' Shaman Wolf and I. ^_^ And no, I did not get the email.

A nice big long one to end it.

* * *

She was nervous, something she rarely was. She fidgeted, plucking at the folds of her skirt, reminding herself that these were her _friends_, the same four guys she had grown up with. Lee was the boy next door. Ray lived over the road. Lee's and Gary's grandfathers were brothers in a family that was close knit, Lee and Gary brought up together. Kevin was Gary's annoying little cousin that tried so hard to and quickly worked his way into their circle.

They had been inseparable. But now…

She sighed, shivering despite the fact the room was warm. It had been almost four months since they had left, a week since Gary had deserted her. And all because she had had a baby…

Hearing the door open, she looked up, standing. Gary entered first, nodding his greeting. Behind him came Ray, who was unable to meet her eye. Lee was next, arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed, indicating that he did not want to be there nor have any part of it. Mariah blinked as the forth entered, rich violet eyes glaring.

"Kevin?"

"Yeah, what?"

She looked him over. "You've… changed."

"What do you care."

Mariah swallowed. He might be taller than her now, but he was still Kevin. She frowned as she spotted Kai enter, closing and locking the door behind him and moving across the room, dropping onto a couch and crossing one leg over the other, folding his arms across his chest. "Why are you here?"

"To referee once the punches start flying."

She saw Ray smile, something that made her relax slightly. "Fine, just keep your mouth shut. This has nothing to do with you after all. It's just between me and these four."

"Whatever."

She let her gaze move over them, old anger burning up from inside as she thought about how they had deserted her. Her nerves forgotten, she growled at the back of her throat. "Well I hope you're proud of yourselves, running away from the village and your responsibilities like you were nothing more than petty cowards. I hope you've learnt something out of all this."

"Yeah," Kevin muttered. "Not to sleep with conniving sluts."

Mariah's open handed slap caught him hard across the face, forcing him to take a step to the side so not to overbalance. Lee growled, eyes flashing as he took a step forward, Kevin catching him by the back of the vest.

"Cool it," Kevin said softly. "I deserved that one."

Gary held up his hands defensively, moving between them. "We should all sit down. Try and sort this out."

Mariah moved to sit down again, Ray taking the spot beside Kai as Gary took the chair. Kevin perched himself up on the sill; Lee remaining standing between the two cousins, his eyes once again closed.

"We start at start," Gary said. "Mariah, yo-"

"No Gary, I have to ask her something," Ray sighed, finally bringing his gaze onto Mariah. "Why? Why did you do it?"

Mariah stared down at her hands. She hadn't expected having to explain this first off. "I… I knew you all loved me, and I loved you all back, and… I didn't know which one to chose, so… I thought that… that fate would decide."

"Fate _did_ decide," Lee said, eyes opening to thin slits. "It chose to not bond us to you. To bond you to a stranger and take him away before you even knew him."

Mariah nodded, closing her eyes. "I realise now that what I did was wrong. I love my baby, but I'm sorry I hurt you all. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well you did," Kevin said, glowering. "And nothing can change that. You can't take it back."

Mariah felt tears collect in the corners of her eyes. "Kevin… Kevin, I didn't mean to-"

"But that's just it, you _did_ mean too." He gritted his teeth, catlike pupils becoming slits. "You had it all planned. You knew what you were doing, Mariah, so don't give us some bullshit lame-arse story that you never wanted it to happen."

Mariah swallowed. "You said yes-"

"Then I told you to stop!"

"I couldn't stop-"

"Yes you could!" Kevin closed his eyes, turning his head away. "I have to live with that, Mariah. I have to live with the memory of what you did to me. And nothing anyone can say or do will change that."

By now tears were spilling down her cheeks. "Kevin, I'm sorry."

"Yeah well sorry doesn't cut it. Not this time."

Mariah curled herself up into a ball, biting her lip as she wiped away the tears. "If I could I would take those days away. Stop them from ever having happened. If I had known it would come to this I would have never done it in the first place." She buried her face in her hands, shaking her head. "I don't want to marry anyone."

"The law says you have to," Gary said. "And you can't change the law."

"Well I _hate_ the law." Mariah slammed a hand down into the arm of the chair. "I wish it would just disappear."

"So do we," Ray said. "Because if one of us were to marry you, it would destroy everything we're built up. It would destroy _us_."

Mariah looked at him. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"The real reason I came," Kai said, breaking his silence. "Is to make sure you didn't take something of mine. I fought hard to get it, and I'm not letting anyone take it away."

Mariah looked at him, trying to work out what he was saying when Ray reached out, placing a hand on Kai's knee. Her eyes widened, before she smiled. "You and Kai."

Ray nodded. "Me and Kai."

"You can't take Lee, either." Mariah looked up, Kevin looking toward her. "I promised that I wouldn't let anyone take him away from me, and I intend to keep that promise."

Mariah straightened in shock. "No… Ray and Kai I believe, but not…"

"And why not?" Lee asked, opening his eyes to look at her. "What's wrong with me and Kevin being a couple?"

"But you _hate_ each other."

"_Hated_ is the correct tense."

Mariah shook her head. "I still don't believe you. It's just… I can't even imagine it. Knowing you both it just seems so unreal."

Kevin and Lee exchanged a look, Kevin sliding from his perch to move toward his lover, reaching up with one hand to caress Lee's cheek before pressing his lips against Lee's. Lee circled an arm around Kevin's waist, drawing him closer as Kevin wrapped his free arm around him, inside his vest.

Mariah drew in a sharp intake of air. The kiss wasn't pretend, a ploy to throw her out, but the genuine thing. It was true; Kevin and Lee _were_ a couple, and now that she saw them together, she realised just how well they suited one another.

Ray and Gary smiled as they both realised this was the first time they had seen the pair kiss. Any doubts they had were extinguished, Ray's smile widening as Kai slid an arm around him, pulling him against him.

Kevin and Lee were in love, and it was the kind that was never-ending.

The two broke the kiss, gazing into each other's eyes, smiling. This was the first time they had shown such a degree of affection in front of anyone, and it was fitting that it had been to friends. They glanced to the side, noting the smiles and feeling their spirits lift.

"I couldn't bare to hurt you all anymore than I already have. I don't want to see anyone taken from the one they love," Mariah said softly. "There must be some way to convince the Elders to allow me to choose my own destiny."

"There is a way, and it has been done."

They all looked up in shock at the man standing in the second doorway, leaning on his stick as he smiled, nodding his greeting.

Lee smiled. "Grandfather."

"I told you to never give up on faith, young Lee," the Elder said, stepping into the room. "And faith has brought us a victory. I come with news that the Elders have chosen to place the choice in Mariah's hands, and that her decision would be final."

"Then I choose no one," Mariah said, voice earnest. "I don't want to marry anyone."

"Then you shan't." He smiled. "Until, of course, you discover your true soulmate." He looked around them, nodding. "You must now stick together, help one another, as you have in the past. The White Tigers are more than a team but a family, and I could not bear to see you broken apart. I will leave you now, to catch up on these last few months. Much has happened."

They stared after him, shock washing over them, Ray the first to find his voice. "It's… over?"

Lee sighed, leaning heavily against Kevin, only to quickly grab the other as the youngers legs gave way. "Kev, you alright?"

"Will be now," Kevin breathed, blinking through his daze. "Just need… to sit down for a bit."

"Yeah."

Gary looked around them, grinning. "Are we friends again?"

"Ah-ha," Mariah said, smiling.

"You bet," Ray agreed.

"I'm in," Lee added.

"I don't know…" Kevin smirked as he spotted the looks on their faces. "Just kiddin'. You guys would be so lost without me."

The others chorused their disagreement, Lee grabbing Kevin around the neck and roughing up his hair. Kai sat back and smiled, nodding his head sagely. When the battle is over, whether you win or lose, nothing can go past being surrounded by your closest friends.

* * *

So, did you like? How about I throw in a 'Epilogue' for you. After all, I have one written. ^_~


	17. Epilogue

****

Epilogue

_the tigris_: ^_^

_digi-girl and her muses_: I never really that chapter was sweet. It was the chapter _before_ that was sweet. 

_Hijiri Hitokiri Battousai_: You never know. In the future you might get your wish...

_Rayz Kitten_: She loved them all, yes. As for what she named her baby, read on...

And here we are, the very last bit. Thought I might save you the wait and put it up. Enjoy.

* * *

Five figures gathered around the cot, staring down at the dark-haired, yellow-eyed infant as she squirmed, cooing softly at them.

"You've got to admit she's beautiful," Ray said with a smile.

"Absolutely adorable," Lee agreed.

"Make you wish you were the father?" Mariah teased.

"No," came back the answer before they laughed.

Gary looked up at Ray. "So when you coming back to the village?"

"Not for a while yet, Gaz." Ray shrugged. "The village will always be home, but my place is with my team now. Besides, I couldn't bare to leave Kai."

Lee looked at the teen beside him, nudging him with his elbow. "So have you made your decision? The one we talked about a couple of weeks ago."

Kevin nodded. "I'm not going back."

Ray, Mariah, and Gary all looked up sharply. "What?"

Kevin shrugged. "Mr D offered me a job, and I accepted it. The village is too confining. I felt like I was suffocating. Sure I'll come back from time to time, but my place is out here, in the wide world. I feel like I can accomplish something out here."

Lee nodded, smiling. "I'll go wherever you go, Kev, and I mean that."

Mariah's shoulders slumped, tears collecting in her eyes. "So it's over then? The White Tigers?"

"Are you kidding me?" Lee shook his head, laughing softly. "We're the best team China has ever had, and I intend to keep it that way. I say we meet up before the next championship and do some serious training. That way we can get back in shape and be ready to beat the Blade Breakers at their own game."

Ray snorted. 'You can try."

"I'll go back to the village," Gary said. "Help my Dad."

"I'll go back too," Mariah said with a smile. "It's the perfect place to raise a child."

Kevin leant forward, reaching out and pressing a finger into a tiny hand, digits closing around it in reflex and causing him to smile. "Have you chosen a name for her yet?"

She nodded. "I have. It came to me as we left the meeting." Mariah smiled, reaching down to smooth her daughters hair.

"I'm going to name her Honesty."

* * *

****

Dekiagaru (Finish)

There you are, yet another completed story. And one with a happy ending too. Told you it wouldn't turn out too bad in terms of Mariah, and some small splashes of pure shonen ai in there too. And the last line of the story reveals why this story is called 'Honesty'. I bet you never even realised that the story was named after the baby. I thought it would be a nice little twist at the end.

Again, thank you to the support of my beta's Izure and Melanie, who put up with my nagging and whining, and took the time to read through this and correct the multiple grammar and spelling mistakes. I'd always be glad to return the favour ladies, so feel free to dump your stuff on me at anytime. ^_^

Thank you to all those who read this, especially the Mariah fans who had to put up with the bashing early on. Again, sorry about that, but I am sure you understand why I did it now.

Just let you know that there next story I will be putting up is a four part fic titled _Highway_ and includes all teams from season one. Following that there will be a gift fic I wrote for Melanie titled _Out of the Darkness_ that centres around the Demolition Boys. 

Then keep your eye out for _Honesty II_. Lets just say that someone said that all was forgiven, but is it really that easy to simply let go of the past?

Well, back to the laptop for me. Time to see what the next load of crap will be and if I can twist it into something good. Got a couple of ideas, so we'll just have to wait and see how they turn out…


End file.
